Girls Lie, too!
by Addicted2StarWars
Summary: We've all hidden things from people before. And we all have told lies to keep those things hidden. What happens when part of Padme's hidden past is finally exposed at her hand? A part that will bring surprise and hurt to those around her.OBIDALA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own star wars or the characters. they belong to George. (sniffle sniffle)

**Chapter 1**

Padme sat in her apartment glancing at the chrono every two minutes. Her best friend was coming today. She hadn't seen Kaliee in almost a year.

Kaliee had been her friend since before she was Queen. Kaliee was as close to her as a sister. She knew things that even Sola didn't know.

Dorme walked into Padme's quarters. "Milady, is everything alright?"

"Kaliee is coming today, you know that. I know you don't get along but please be civil with each other."

"It's not that I don't like Kaliee, Milady. It's her lifestyle I don't agree with. Two children and no husband to speak of." Dorme shook her head.

"That's her choice, Dorme, we can't pass judgment. My sister doesn't approve of my lifestyle. She thinks I should be looking to settle down not facing assassins."

"I promise, Padme. I'll be on my best behavior." Dorme said with a smile on her face. "Is she bringing the children with her? One time she left them with the girl's father."

"Of course, their Aunt Padme has missed them." Padme chuckled.

"I don't see how she does it. The youngest, Leigh-Ann is a handful."

"But you have to admit, Kayden is a darling." Padme commented starring off.

"He is, and he's so smart for a four year old. Did you know his father?"

Padme smile, "Yes and he was a good man. Kaliee just didn't want to ruin things for him. But don't say anything; she doesn't like to talk about it." Padme shifted uncomfortably at the conversation.

"I won't Padme, I promise. When is he getting here?"

The door pager sounded. "Apparently now." Padme, wearing normal attire, ran down the hall and slid to the door. She opened it up to three smiling faces.

Leigh-Ann and Kayden ran past Padme into the apartment. Kaliee trapped Padme into and embrace that almost knocked both women over. They laughed hard and squeezed each other tightly.

"I missed you, Kay." Padme said letting go of her friend.

"I missed you, too, May." She grabbed her bags and walked with Padme.

"I'm so glad you're moving here. I'll be able to see you and the kids."

"I'm excited too. I really appreciate you letting us stay here while our stuff is being shipped."

"Hey, I owe you a lot more that a few nights here." They walked down the hallway toward the bedrooms.

A little brown hair boy ran into Padme's leg. "Hi Kayden." She said as she bent down to hug him.

"Where has you been Aunt Padme? I missed you a whole lots. You use to come over all da time."

Padme wanted to cry whenever she starred into those crystal blue eyes. "I've been working a lot, but I promise I'll come see you more. Okay?"

"Okay!" He turned to Kaliee, "Mom, Leigh-Ann is playing in the fresher bowl."

Kaliee sighed. "Great! I'll be right back." She left to go clean up the mess she knew her daughter had made.

Padme looked down as Kayden pulled at her pant's leg. "Aunt Padme, do you has to go to work tomorrow?"

"Not tomorrow, I'm spending the whole day with you and your sister."

"Cool!" He ran off to go play.

* * *

They had already put the children in bed. Padme had sent Dorme home, although her guards stayed posted at the main door.

Both sat in the kitchenette, far away from listening ears. "I'm so hungry." Kaliee said looking through the cabinets.

Padme pulled a container out of the cooling unit and put into the reheater. "So do you want to tell me what happened?" The buzzer sounded and she pulled the container out. She dished her and Kaliee out some of the pasta in the yellow creamy sauce.

"There isn't much to tell. I know he is Leigh-Ann's father but I had to leave, you know. I was worried he might try to hit her or Kayden. I couldn't let anything happen to those two."

"You did the right thing. So I'm guessing the drinking got worse?"

"Yeah. I wish my parents were still alive. Dad would've already knocked him here to Tatooine and back. But let's get off that depressing subject. What's new with you?"

"Nothing much, just working a lot."

"Have you seen him?"

She knew she was going to do this. "Yeah, just once or twice in passing. I really don't want to talk about it."

"Padme! I saw you the day he left. You were so miserable. I think I should call him for you."

"I don't think so. You'd get him in all sorts of trouble and me. I have enough problems with being followed by holo reporters now, don't add to it. But you can call anyone else you want." Padme said hoping that her friend would be disappointed because she didn't know anyone else that lived here.

"I think, I'm going to call Pablo."

"Oh, Sith no! I really don't think you should! One, the kids are in the other room! _Plus_, we both know how crazy things when Pablo is around."

"Only for you, cause you two can't keep your hands off each other."

Padme's face turned crimson. "Last time I spoke with him, he and his new girlfriend were doing great. Plus I don't feel that way toward Pablo anymore. I haven't felt like _that_ in years."

"Like before your little 'break' between Queen and Senator?"

Padme immediately got frustrated. "Shut up, Kaliee." She got up to put her bowl in the sink and sat back down.

"I'm sorry, May, I won't say anything again."

"Aunt Padme?" Kayden stood at the entry way. "I can't sleep."

"Come here." Padme allowed him to crawl into her lap. She began rocking him to sleep.

"He's been waking up every night lately. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Maybe you should take him to a healer. I can arrange it, and I'll pay for it." Padme said know that money would be tight. But Kaliee was a very proud person so she didn't know whether she'd take her up on the offer.

"I don't know." Kaliee sat and watched Padme hold Kayden. She saw her shift and she held out her arms. "Here, I'll take him."

"No, I've missed this." Padme smiled down at the little boy asleep in her arms.

Kaliee watched for a little while. She knew that raising Kayden and Leigh-Ann had been the most wonderful thing she could've done with her life. Although neither had came about in a way she thought she'd be taking care of her children she still loved them.

She wondered would Padme ever allow herself to settle down. When Kayden had been born they talked about what should or could be done. She knew that Padme had said that she wouldn't want a child, but that was then. Maybe it would be good for her.

Kaliee bit her bottom lip. "Padme, I think he knows."

* * *

A/N: so what do ya think? stupid? intresting? keep writing? just let me know! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Knows what?" Padme asked without looking up.

"About me not being his mother."

That grabbed Padme's attention. "Has he said anything?"

"Not directly, Padme, he's only four. He's been asking a lot about his father. I don't know anything about the man. He notices little things. The other day he asked me why he doesn't have blonde hair like Leigh-Ann and I, or green eyes. I didn't know what to tell him. I just told him he looked like his father more than me."

"Well you didn't lie." Padme mumbled. She spoke louder, "I know but remember with you he has a family."

"I guess so. With us moving here, he's going to figure it out."

"I know." Padme looked back down at his sleeping form. "But do you really think he's old enough to understand what happened?"

"I don't know, May. I'm worried that he's not going to want to be with me anymore."

"He's only four, Kaliee. Where's he going to go?"

"I'm just tired of lying to him. I think he should know the truth, maybe not all of it yet, but some of it."

"That's your decision, not mine."

"I know. I'm going to bed maybe a good night's rest will help."

Padme stood up and laid Kayden down on the sofa. "You're probably right. Good night, Kaliee."

"Night Padme."

* * *

"What's dat building? Kayden asked in wide-eyed wonder.

Padme smiled at his curiosity. "That's the Senate building, where I work."

He looked out the window of the of the closed cockpit speeder. "What's down dere?"

"That's the lower levels of Coruscant. There are lots of clubs and shops and diners."

"What are clubs, Aunt Padme?" He asked innocently.

Padme looked at Kaliee for help. She wore a large smile on her face. She leaned in toward her ear. "Hey, I answered where Leigh-Ann came from, you can handle clubs."

Padme thought of a simple way to describe a club without telling him all the details. "It's a place where you acne meet up with your friends and dance."

"Oh cool. I like to dance. Do you think we could go to one?"

Kaliee lost her self-control and burst out laughing. She was trying to picture her little Kayden in a club.

Padme shot Kaliee a look. "Well I don't go to clubs. I usually just invite my friends to my apartment."

"Oh." He sat silently looking out the window when they passed be a tall building. "What's dat place?"

Padme looked to where he was pointing. She looked back at Kaliee and then returned her attention to Kayden. "That's the Jedi Temple."

"Wow! Jedi live there?"

"Yes, and train there too."

"Do you know any Jedi, Aunt Padme?"

_Damn. I knew he was going to ask that!_ "Yes, a few." She was the epitome of calm, on the outside.

"Really? Do you tink maybe you could indroduce me to dem?"

"I don't know, Kayden. Jedi are very busy. My friends may not even be planet side."

"But couldn't you call and see?" Kaliee asked.

"Padme shot her an 'I'm going to kill you look'. "I guess."

"It'd be cool to tell my new friends I mets a Jedi once." Kayden said looking up at her.

_Damn pouting face._ "Okay, I'll call when we get home."

"Yippee." He squealed excitedly. He continued he questions for the rest of the ride to the Coruscanti Indoor Gardens and back to the apartment.

* * *

Kayden followed Padme around the apartment. He wanted to make sure she was really going to call her Jedi friend. He also didn't want to bother his mother while she was getting Leigh-Ann ready for bed.

Padme loved the little boy with all her heart and soul but he was starting to get on her nerves. So she sat down and dialed the temple's transmission code.

A kind, smiling face appeared in a hologram figure. "Hello Senator Amidala. Who may I direct you to?"

"The Skywalker apartment, please?"

"Just one moment." Her face disappeared and then came back. "We have a Kenobi slash Skywalker listed. Masters and Padawans usually share quarters. Are you looking for Padawan Skywalker?"

"Yes, please. That'll be fine." Padme waited as the signal connected. She let it buzz six times before she was about to cut the transmission.

But suddenly a very sleepy and almost aggravated face appeared. One clearly woken from a deep sleep. The face however softened. It surprised Padme, even though it shouldn't have.

"Obi-, I mean, Master Kenobi, I didn't wake you did I?" She knew she had by the familiar look on his face but decided to act as if she hadn't noticed.

"No, no Senator, it's alright." He perked up and wondered why she called. "Is everything okay Pa-, Senator?"

"Oh yes, I was just wondering if Padawan Sky-,"she stopped because there was a jumping sound to her left. She addressed the jumping child. "What's wrong Kayden?"

"I can't see!" He said jumping faster and holding his hands out to her.

Padme rolled her eyes and picked him up to set him in her lap. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan. What was I saying?" She didn't even realize she had addressed him informally.

He did though. "Um, something about Anakin, I think?"

"Oh, yes, is he there by chance?"

"I'm afraid not." Obi-wan kept looking at the child in Padme's lap. He knew he hadn't spoken to her in some time but no _that_ long.

"I'm sorry!" She said realizing that she had not introduced them. "Kayden this is a friend of mine, Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi." She hugged Kayden to her. "Knight Kenobi, this is my best friend's son, Kayden. He's moving here to Coruscant with his mom and sister."

He knew she was lying, but what about? There were too many things she could've said in those three sentences that could've been lies. "It's nice to meet you too, Madder Ken, Ken…"

"Just call me Ben, okay?"

"Okay, Madder Ben!"

Obi-wan smiled at the little boy's excitement. "I'll have Anakin call you when he returns from class, Padme."

"Thank you, Amidala –out."

Kayden wiggled down and ran into the other room. He didn't notice his mother standing behind him.

Padme got out of her chair and was met with the grinning face of her best friend. "What?" She asked innocently.

"So, a first name basis with a Jedi, hmm?"

"I've know him for a long time, Kay."

"I know. I remember the tales of one Jedi Padawan Kenobi that dropped odd a balcony and to your rescue." Kaliee said all dreamily.

"Kaliee, I was seventeen, okay. That was a long time ago. I've hardly spoken to him since he left Naboo. I talk to Anakin more."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you don't _want_ to talk to him." Kaliee put her arm over Padme's shoulder. "I know you too well, May."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Anakin walked into the quarters he shared with his Master. He had just had a very long day in Master Yoda's meditations class. After the seven years he had been there he still couldn't stand meditating. He palmed opened the door and collapsed onto the sofa.

"Anakin?" Obi-wan called from the kitchenette.

Anakin's response was to grab one of the mix matched pillows and place it over his head.

"Anakin! I was talking to you!"

"I'm sorry Master. I must have dozed off."

"Anyway, third meal is ready."

Both headed toward the small table. They began eating in silence before Anakin spoke up. "Anything exciting happen today, Master?"

"Nothing really. I ran some research for Master Windu." He took another bite of his food. "Oh, you did receive a very interesting comm call today."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. The thought of the possibility that it could've been his mother excited him. "Who was it from?"

Obi-wan smirked, "It was just from some Senator." He knew this would drive Anakin crazy.

Anakin almost choked on his food. "Senator Amidala?"

"Ah, yes." He tried to play it cool but lost it at the look Anakin was now giving him. "Padme called when I returned from the Archive library."

"I wonder what she wanted. I wonder if that means anything. I should've called her back by now! I hope she isn't upset with me! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Anakin left the table to head to the comm unit.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan got up from the table to follow him. "Calm down, Anakin. It worries me to see you act like this over a comm call."

"I wonder why she called to talk to me and not you. You two have kept in better contact than her and me." Anakin wasn't listening to Obi-wan.

But Obi-wan was listening to Anakin. At that last comment something strange coursed through him.

Anakin continued, never missing a beat. "She must not be in trouble. I mean she called you last time she needed that extra security,"

Obi-wan had an instant flashback to the time he spent with the 19 year old queen. He was twenty five at the time. It was only four or five years ago but it seemed like much longer.

He shook his head to cleat his head of his thoughts. "The only way to find out, Padawan, is to return the call."

Anakin sat at the comm unit of their quarters and quickly connected.

"Hello?" answered a blonde woman with short hair and bangs.

"I'm sorry I must have typed the wrong access numbers. Pardon me, Milady."

"Wait! Who are you looking for?" She asked.

"Senator Amidala." He replied.

The young woman turned from the unit to yell into the other room. "May, you have a call!" She turned her attention back to him. "Padme will be here in just a second." The young woman got out of the chair and was replaced by Padme.

"Hello Anakin, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, Milady. And how are you?"

"I'm doing fine as well. I called to as a small favor of you."

Anakin got extremely excited. Obi-wan had felt it through their bond and headed back into the room to see what it was all about.

Padme was once again distracted by the small boy. Instead of fighting him she immediately picked him up. "I was hoping you would be able to stop by my apartment tomorrow after your classes and after the Senate has been dismissed for the day."

"I would love…"

"Hi Madder Ben!" came the call from the small child in Padme's lap.

Anakin was now just realizing the boy was there. _Who is this kid? And how does he know Obi-wan?_

"Hello Kayden. Did you have fun today?" Obi-wan answered without missing a beat.

"Nope. Aunt Padme woudn't let me go with her to da Senanate place."

Obi-wan chuckled at the boy. "Well then, I think you should make her make it up to you."

_Wait a second,_ Anakin thought. _Aunt Padme? I only thought she had two nieces. Hang on! Was Obi-wan just flirting with her? ... Nah!_

"I'm sorry for interrupting. Don't stay on much longer, Padawan, you need your rest."

"Yes, Master."

"Goodnight, Padme. Goodnight, Kayden."

"Goodnight, Madder Ben!"

"Goodnight, Obi-wan." Padme watched him leave the viewing area of the holo projector. "So will you come?"

"Of course I'll be there, Milady."

"Good, and drop the 'Milady' stuff at the door."

"I shall try." Anakin smiled.

"I'll see you then. Amidala – out."

Anakin could already tell tomorrow would be a very interesting day.

* * *

"Please, please, please?" Kayden begged at Padme's feet.

"Not today, Kayden, maybe tomorrow." Padme was rushing around trying to find her datapad and fix her hair at the same time. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry and she hadn't even eaten first meal yet.

Dorme walked into Padme's bedroom. "Sit!" She made her sit on the bench in front of her mirror. She handed her the datapad that was hidden under a tunic on her dresser. She handed her a piece of toasted butter bread and began pulling back her hair.

"What would I do without you, Dorme?" Kayden crawled into Padme's lap.

"You'd starve, always be late, and look a mess." Dorme informed her.

"Padme just rolled her eyes and tried to read the information on her datapad. Kayden tried to sit very still. He could tell she was doing something very important.

When Padme finished the bread and put down the datapad, Kayden started up again.

"Please, Aunt Padme? I puromise I'll be good." He added with a pitiful look.

"I'm sorry Kayden. I'll talk to the Senators I share a platform with. _If _they don't mind and you don't pull Representative Binks's ears again, I'll let you come."

"I won't do it again, honest!"

"We'll see. I've got to go!" She slid the boy off her lap and put her shoes on quickly. She said bye to Kaliee and gave Kayden a kiss.

"I'll see you tonight! And I've got a surprise for you!" She yelled as she ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Where is it? Where is it?" Kayden asked as soon as he heard Padme come through the door.

"Please give him that surprise, May. He's been bugging me about it all day." Kaliee said as she held a crying Leigh-Ann.

"What happened to hello?" Padme joked. She took Leigh-Ann from her frazzled mother. "Kayden the surprise will be here for third meal. But if you keep asking you won't get it."

Kaliee watched Padme as she stepped into her nurturing mode. Even when they were younger she had had a special connection with children. Like her patience with them.

Kaliee knew when Padme was aggravated but she never took it out on the little ones. Kaliee knew that Padme would make a good mother,_ only if she could see it._

"I've already made the food. Do you think you could watch my two trouble makers while I get a quick shower?"

"Of course," Padme replied while tickling little Leigh-Ann.

"Thank you." Kaliee turned and made her way to the refresher unit.

Padme put Leigh-Ann in her play pen. She saw that Kayden was patiently sitting on the sofa. Padme went to change out of her Senatorial garb and into something a little less extravagant.

The door pager sounded as she emerged from her bedroom. Dorme went and answered the door.

"Milady, Anakin Skywalker is here."

"Thank you, Dorme." Padme met the two in the common room of the apartment. Anakin bowed when she came in.

"Anakin quit that! Kayden!" She called.

The young boy came running from the direction of the kitchenette. Kayden immediately stopped in front of her at the sight of the stranger.

"Anakin, this is Kayden. Kayden this is Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker."

"Hello, Kayden."

"Hi." He answered back timidly.

"Anakin is staying for third meal, Sweetheart." Padme was trying to get him to relax. She couldn't understand why he was so shy around Anakin and not Obi-wan.

Kaliee walked in the room, "Hey what's everybody doing standing in here. Let's go sit down." At the suggestion they all sat in the common room.

Well, Kaliee was a little less lady like and flopped down on the sofa. "So, you're Anakin Skywalker, huh?"

"Yes ma'am." Anakin answered in an appropriate manor.

"So, do you like study all the time? I mean, do Jedi ever take a day off?"

"Kaliee!" Padme just shook her head. When Kaliee wanted to say something she just said it.

"The _reason_ I ask is that my things have arrived from off planet and my apartment is ready. I need _help_ to move them in." Kaliee shot Padme a sly grin.

_This won't be good._ "Anakin you _really_ don't have to. I know you're busy with your studies and missions. I can get some movers to come help." She shot Kaliee a glare.

Anakin's heart leapt at the thought of being able to spend a whole day with Padme. Even if her really strange friend was going to be there.

Padme wasn't quite sure what Kaliee was pulling. She was pretty sure she didn't want to know as well.

"Padme, I'd love to. I'll of course have to see if it's alright with Master Kenobi but he shouldn't have a problem with it."

"Hey you could even invite him too. More hands make the work load light. Right, May?"

She had no particular desire to be near Obi-wan Kenobi. She had worked hard for five years to avoid the man and Kaliee had blasted it all away in just a week. But of course she couldn't say no. "Sure, ask him if he wants to come."

"The food is ready, Milady." Dorme said walking into the room.

"I'm starved!" Anakin said heading to the dinning area.

"Me, too." Kaliee chimed in.

"Me, too, Mommy." Kayden wanted to be included.

Padme situated Kayden in his chair next to Kaliee. When she finally got him to sit still she was headed to her own seat when Dorme came in.

"Milady, Her Majesty of Naboo, has called via holomessage. She wishes to speak with you."

"Thank you, Dorme. Please excuse me." Padme went into her private communications room.

"Hello Your Majesty Enebell."

"Good evening, Senator." She lowered her voice. "Anyone around?"

"Nope." Padme replied softly.

"Good! Formalities take too long."

"I know. So Nikkei, what pleasure do I owe this call?"

"You remember the welcoming ball for the new Queen?"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to Jamilla's party."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. It's been moved up."

"Moved up? To when, Nikkei?"

"Two weeks from yesterday." She said and grimaced knowing Padme's reaction.

"Two weeks? Wait! I was supposed to go with Bail and Breha. They're going on a trip back to Alderaan and won't be back until after the party."

"Padme you will be alright. You just have to find a date."

"_Just_ find a date? It's been a long time since I've been on 'just' a date. Plus, I have a teenage Jedi sitting in my dinning room trying to make googily eyes at me! Then there is Kaliee trying to get him to help her move her stuff!"

"'Googily eyes', Padme?"

"Shut up, those were the only words that fit!" Padme crossed her arms over her chest and looked like a little child.

Nikkei just laughed at Padme. "Well it doesn't sound like you have to look too far for that date."

"I don't like Anakin in that way, Nikkei."

"Right."

"I've tried to tell him!"

"Well just try harder. You know I'm very interested to see who you'll be bringing to the function."

"Me too." Padme mumbled under her breath.

"I guess I shall allow you to return to your company."

"Thanks for the call Nikkei."

"You're welcome. Bye, Padme."

"Bye Nikkei, Amidala-out." Padme ended the transmission. She walked in to her dinning room and saw that Anakin and Kaliee were highly engrossed in conversation.

Leigh-Ann had fallen asleep in her highchair and Kayden wouldn't be far behind.

Kaliee realized Padme was back in the room. "Anakin said he would help us move everything. He comm-ed Obi-wan and he said he'd be glad to help."

"You three might need to go without me. I have a Senate session everyday for the next week."

"I know but you have an early day tomorrow so we can do it then."

"Alright." Padme said as if things were okay.

To Padme the night seemed to drag on forever. She was shocked when she received a call at midnight.

"Hello?" She chose not to use the holograph because she was almost ready for bed.

"Milady?" asked a deep voice on the other end.

"Obi-wan is that you?"

He released a sigh. "Yes, Milady. Is my Padawan still at your residence?"

"No he left a few minutes ago. He and Kaliee would've stayed up all night and talked had I not sent him home."

"Well I appreciate it greatly, Milady. It prevents me from having to go search for him."

She chuckled, "In that case you're welcome."

He heard her laugh, he missed it. But he remembered that hew as the on to walk away from that laugh. "I hear I will be helping you move your friend's things."

"If you don't want to, you don't' have to. It's very last minute." She sounded almost disappointed.

He had hoped when she came to Corusant he would see her more but he had barely seen her. He wasn't about to pass up the chance.

"No, I'll be there."

"Good. Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes you will. Rest well, Milady."

"Thank you and same to you." She cut the transmission and crawled into her bed. She fell asleep that night with a slight smile on her lips.

* * *

A/n: I feel bad about taking sooo long to update. I need to learn not to have two stories going at once! Anyways, i've already got chapter 5 written ijust gotta type it up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Padme, I need to talk to you."

The sound of her voice worried her. "Kaliee, is everything okay?"

"I've run into a slight problem. I got that new job but there is no way in seven Sith pits its going to support three people."

"Hey, I promised you help whenever you need it. Just let me know how much I need to give you."

"No, Padme. I don't want anymore money." She paused before taking a deep breath. "I need you to take Kayden for a little while."

"I don't know if I can do that Kay." Padme said. She knew physically she could take him into her home but emotionally was another story.

"You never know you may love having him here. Padme, he adores you." Kaliee knew that deep down Padme wanted him to stay with her. No mother wants to send their child to live with someone else.

"Kaliee, I just…"

"Padme, you need to do this for me. No amount of money will help. I'm asking that you take Kayden in for a little while. You know I'd do the same for you."

The words cut into Padme. She promised Kaliee any help she needed. She knew she owed Kaliee so much already. She instantly wanted to apologize. Padme looked at the floor. "I'm sorry. I've made a bunch of promises to you and this one I plan on keeping."

"I didn't mean to upset you, May." She sat beside her best friend and put an arm around her. "I just want to do what's right for everyone involved."

"You're right." Padme got up and walked out of the room.

Deep down Kaliee prayed she _was_ doing what was best.

* * *

"That wasn't a lot of stuff to move, Kaliee." Anakin pointed out.

"For a Jedi you sure are a smart ass, Anakin." Kaliee said as if _she_ was pointing out the obvious.

Padme and Obi-wan had been walking behind the two when the words were exchanged. Padme covered her mouth in order that a giggle didn't escape her lips.

Obi-wan's deep chuckle wasn't hidden. Even though he'd never say it but at times he had thought it.

Anakin heard his Master's laugh and turned to see him. But embarrassment didn't set in until he saw Padme blushing and her hand over her mouth.

They continued walking up to Padme's apartment building in silence. Kayden and Leigh-Ann were with Dorme for the day. Padme hoped Dorme wouldn't quit after today.

They walked into the turbolift. Obi-wan allowed the others to get on first. He hadn't realized he had doe it, but Padme had. He had put his hand on her back to guide her in before he stepped in.

It was meant to be a friendly, gentlemanly gesture but the placement of his hand on her lower back sent a shock through her. She dismissed it as and old habit as soon as his hand left her.

They arrived at her apartment and sat and talked for a while. Kaliee was the first to leave and took Leigh-Ann with her. Kayden had sat with Anakin and eventually fell asleep on him, trapping him to the small sofa.

Padme had dismissed Dorme so that she could recover from the day with both children. The three had decided to watch a holovid but part way through Padme retreated into the kitchenette.

It had suddenly occurred to her how crazy it was that they were sitting on her sofa watching a holovid as if nothing had changed. Five years ago she was sure she was never going to see him again. And here he was, in her common room, no less.

Padme was pulled out of her thoughts by two hands being placed on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He said next to her ear.

She could feel his breath on her ear and neck. She could smell _his _scent. The two combined brought back old memories.

"Padme?" He asked again since she had not answered.

"Hmmm, oh; yes, I'm fine." She answered distractedly.

"I know you, Padme, something is bothering you."

"I'm just a little worried that's all."

"Worried about what?"

Padme tried to think. She was worried but she wasn't about to tell him what was _really_ bothering her.

"Kayden is going to be living with me. I'm not sure how long. That's why there wasn't much stuff to move."

Obi-wan removed his hands and leaned his back against the counter top. "Padme, you're responsible and Kayden really has a connection with you."

He was always the one to provide comfort for her. "I just hope things go okay. I mean Sola has two girls. Girls I know, boys are a little different."

"If it helps Anakin and I can help."

_Always so willing to help others._ "You have missions and I don't want to pull you away from them." _You wouldn't let before so I won't let me now. _

"Well Anakin got us grounded on Corusant after our last mission. Plus, I want to help." He added leaning in closer to Padme.

She looked into his eyes and felt like she could stay that way for the rest of her life. "I'd appreciate it." She realized she had been starring into his eyes for a noticeable amount of time. She blushed and looked down to her hands. What she didn't really realize was that he was starring back.

"It's getting late." He said hoping that he had not made her feel uncomfortable. "Anakin has a class in the morning. I should really get him to the Temple."

They both moved into the common room to see that Anakin had fallen asleep as well.

"I guess the day just got to him." Padme said, glancing at the young man in front of her.

Obi-wan stepped to the other side of the sofa. He reached down and picked Kayden up off his apprentice. "Where do you want me to put him?" he whispered.

The sight of him holding the small boy seemed to be perfect. She wished she could make it last forever. "In my bedroom," she whispered back.

She followed him into her room and watched as he walked to the right side of the bed. _He remembered._ He pulled back the covers and tried to lay the small child in the bed. Kayden resisted a bit and clung to Obi-wan.

He sat on the side of the bed and gently laid the boy down. Padme wondered if this was what things would've been like has she pursued a family instead of her career.

She stayed in the doorway as he tucked the boy into the covers. Obi-wan was walking toward the door where she stood. They stood in the entrance of the room for a few seconds to make sure he was going back to bed.

Padme turned to leave with Obi-wan right behind her. But a voice caused them to stop.

"Bye, Masder Ben." Kayden said sleepily.

"Goodnight, Kayden." Obi-wan said and he turned and followed Padme out of the room. He got a strange feeling, one of regret. He almost wished that this was what he had.

He shook the thought away. He had fantasized about the idea before and he ended up breaking her's as well as his own heart.

They walked back into the common room. Obi-wan squatted beside the sofa. He smiled mischievously at Padme and placed a finger over his lips.

She quietly stood by and wondered what he was going to do.

"Anakin! Wake up!" He said as if it was urgent.

"Stop!" Anakin moaned as he buried his face into the cushion.

"Anakin! You slept through the beginning of your Trials! How could you!"

Anakin sat up so fast he fell off of the sofa. "Ouch!"

Padme and Obi-wan began laughing.

"That was cruel, Master."

"I'm sorry Padawan but I couldn't resist. My Master did it to me as well."

Obi-wan got out between laughs.

Anakin stared at Obi-wan and then looked to Padme. Twice today she had laughed at him. He wasn't sure if he was angry or embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Anakin. If it makes you feel any better had it been Obi-wan to fall I still would've laughed."

"Anakin thought of his Master falling off a sofa and did feel better. "Maybe I'll give you the chance to laugh at that one day."

"Not today though, young one. It's late and the Senator needs her rest."

"Rest well, Milady." Anakin said bowing and leaving the apartment.

"Do have a good evening Padme." He bowed but grasped her hand and kissed it. "And never be hesitant in asking for my services."

"I, I wont." _Did I just stutter?_ "Goodnight, Obi-wan."

With that he left and she retreated into her bedroom. She watched as Kayden slept. She knew that he needed to be told. And with each day she spent with him she got closer to telling him.

She walked to her mirror and sat down. She looked at herself in the mirror, really looked. She knew that had someone been in her situation she would've rejected the idea of someone else raising their child. What she saw she didn't like. She wanted to be honest with the boy. With _all_ of her friends, with her handmaidens, with what was left of Kaliee's family. Most of all she wanted to tell his father the truth.

She wiped away a tear rolling down her cheek. She realized she was biting her nails and quickly pulled her hand down. She hadn't done that since her election as Queen of Naboo.

She was pulled away by a little cry. She went over to where Kayden lay. "What's wrong Sweetheart?"

"I want Mommy." He then hung on to her. She lay down with him but remained silent.

She, just once, wanted that word to leave those lips and be in reference to her. She wiped away another tear and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I'm bored!" Kayden said as Padme sat in her study going over datapad's for tomorrow's Senate session.

"I'm sorry, Kayden. Padme had had Kayden for three days and finally understood why many Senators didn't have children or waited until they were grown to get involved with politics.

"Can I call someone to play with?"

"Kayden, you don't know anyone to call." She had introduced him to the few 'Senate Babies', as they were called, but none to which she was willing to allow in her quarters or him at theirs.

He stomped his foot and crossed his arms. "Yes, I do! Anakin and Masder Ben!"

Padme's heart said "Call them, call them now!" But her brain said "Don't!" It was internal fight. One that was lost at the sight of Kayden's pout. She was understanding how come Kaliee had a hard time resisting.

"Fine, go get the comm link." The boy returned rather quickly and jumping up and down. Padme typed in the appropriate code to take her directly to Obi-wan, over the years she hadn't forgotten.

"Kenobi, here," came the reply.

Padme almost hung up like a nervous school girl but she stopped herself. _Why am I acting like this?_ "Obi-wan? It's Padme."

She could almost hear his smile. "Padme! Hi! Is everything okay?" He sounded worried at the last part.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine." She thought she heard him release a held breath. "My boy was wondering if yours could come over and play."

Obi-wan laughed at her wording of the request. "Like a play date?"

"Why, yes." She continued to joke with him.

Obi-wan's laugh was once again heard through the commlink. "You speak as if they are two small children."

"Well, my Kayden _is_ a small child."

"Well, my Anakin isn't. He's almost 19."

Padme sighed. "I remember what things were like when I was that age."

"I remember what things were like when you were that age as well."

"Kayden is in the room! And I do believe that comment wasn't very befitting of a Jedi Knight." Padme truly couldn't believe he'd said it. That he'd even brought up their past.

He was taken back by her comment. If it hadn't been for the smile he heard in her voice than her would've worried that she wanted to forget the experience. "If I have offended you, Milady, I do apologize and I shall never submit you to such hostilities again." He replied elegantly and in a joking manor.

Padme laughed at him. "Just bring Anakin over." She cut the transmission. "Kayden, Anakin is coming."

"Is Masder Ben coming too?"

"I'm not sure but I do suppose he might." She said with a small smile on her lips.

She began to wonder how it was that she spent the last four and a half years avoiding this man and now she was openly flirting with him. _Old habits die hard_, she thought.

She soon went back to her work and awaited the arrival of the two Knights.

* * *

"Swimming? Anakin, I'm not so sure about that." Obi-wan, Anakin, Padme, and Kayden stood in the common room of Padme's quarters.

"Please Aunt Padme? I wand to go swimming!"

"I'm not so sure." Padme answered. "Are you going with them?"

"I thought what ever we did, we'd all go." Obi-wan said

"I still have a few disks to go over."

Anakin cleared his throat. "I did learn how to swim. I can take care of it."

"I know, Anakin, its just…" She wasn't about to say it here.

"Come with us, Aunt Padme!"

"Kayden, I can't I have work to do."

"Bring it with you." Anakin suggested. "That way you could swim with us when you're finished."

"Anakin, let Padme be. She has to work let her get it done. You should learn something from her, work before play." Obi-wan said trying to defend Padme.

He would defend her but he was confused on why she didn't want to come. He remembered how much she loved their swims on Naboo.

At his last statement Padme just thought, _'Work before play', he would be the one to say that._

"Please Aunt Padme?" Kayden asked grabbing a hold of her leg.

"Come on, Padme, we really want you to come." Anakin tried to pout as Kayden was.

Padme sighed, "Alright."

"Yes!" Kayden said in his small victory."

"Just let me get my things ready."

The four headed off to the Senatorial Recreation Center. Padme situated herself at a round top table in sight of the swimming bowl.

She wanted to go swimming but she was having a hard time with Obi-wan there. During his 'stay' on Naboo swimming had been something they would do everyday. It was making her heard ache to be around him again.

"I hope very much that you finish that work and can join us." Anakin said with a look in his eyes as he laid his lightsaber on the table and proceeded to remove his under tunic.

Padme watched him walking back to the water. _Was he flir…? Nah._ She had to admit she was impressed by his physique. That was until she allowed her eyes to drift to whom her affections belonged.

_Now that is a man's chest._ She watched Obi-wan as Kayden hoped around him. She loved the way he had hair on his chest. She remembered nights when they'd be lying in bed and she'd run her hand through his chest hair.

She immediately started blushing. She shook the memory away. _I can't think of him like that anymore. His only attachment can be to the Order,_ Padme reminded herself. _He said so himself_.

She quickly went back to her work. But occasionally she would glance up. She tried to tell herself it was to check on Kayden, but she knew otherwise. Especially when she was looking out and Kayden walked up beside her but she didn't notice.

"Are you almost finished?" He asked almost making Padme fall out of her chair.

"Almost, Sweetheart."

"Well, can I dive off the diving board?"

_Hell No!_ Her diplomatic training taught her better. "Kayden, to dive you have to go to the deep water. I just don't think you should."

"But Aunt Padme?"

"NO, Kayden. Now, go play."

Padme watched as he ran back to play with Anakin. She was startled by a voice from behind her.

"Hello Senator."

Padme smiled, "Why Senator Organa what are you doing here?"

"Why looking for you Milady?"

"Really?" she asked not very convinced.

"And Breha's been dying to come down here with Mon Mothma."

"I thought so." Padme glanced down at the datapads and then back to Bail. "Did Nikkei call you?"

"Sure did. So, who shall be accompanying you to the ball?"

"That is the least of my problems right now."

Bail had become like an older brother to her. He was protective like a brother. He always cared and worried about her. "Is everything okay?"

"I hope it will be." She said rubbing her hand over her face. "My best friend, Kaliee's son Kayden is staying with me for a while. He seems to have attached himself to a pair of Jedi Knights."

Bail was the one person that knew about her 'affair' with Obi-wan but not Kayden.

"Let's take a walk, Padme." Bail suggested.

"But I should be watching them."

"There are plenty of Senators and their families here. Plus Master Kenobi and his apprentice. He's in good care."

"Breha won't mind?"

"She's been talking with Mon Mothma. I don't think she'll care."

"Alright." Padme put her work into her bag and headed off with Bail.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I'm guessing you're not too thrilled with Kayden's selection of friends?" Bail asked as they walked along.

"No. Don't get me wrong, I think Obi-wan and Anakin will have a good influence on the boy. It's just…" She trailed off.

"Just what?"

"I'm afraid that those old feelings are coming back. I don't want or need them to. He isn't supposed to love and I broke that rule on Naboo."

"Padme, I've seen the way he looks at you sometimes. I'm afraid he is still breaking the rules."

Padme stopped walking as they reached a shelter. "It doesn't matter, Bail. He made it clear that the Council would never accept us and he did not want to go against the Council's wishes."

"Padme that was his decision then. What it if he was to change his mind?"

"It wouldn't matter."

Bail smiled as she frowned. "You're lying."

"I am not." She said surprised he would say that.

"You are too. And there is something else you're not telling me." He smiled triumphantly at the look of shock on her face.

"Padme! There you are!" Anakin said out of breath.

"What's wrong, Anakin?" She could tell something had happened just by his demeanor.

"Kayden…" He didn't get to finish.

Padme was already off running in the direction of the swimming bowl. She just kept telling herself, this isn't happening. But that wasn't keeping the tears from forming in her eyes.

She lost control when she saw Obi-wan holding him close. He was cradling Kayden as if he was a baby but both or their eyes were shut. She saw the bloody gash on Kayden's head and felt her legs go from under her.

Anakin caught up with her and stopped her from falling. He tried to help her stand. A healer came running around the corner with Bail's wife, Breha, in tow.

The healer took Kayden away from Obi-wan and headed into the small emergency center.

Obi-wan was walking by when Padme grabbed his arm. He looked at her and saw the tears and the tracks they left on her cheeks. It flashed him back to when he had told her that he had to leave her.

Her broken voice brought him back. "What happened?"

Obi-wan couldn't get the words to form. He'd never seen her _this_ upset before, not even at his departure from Naboo.

"He hit his head." Anakin supplied.

Bail was standing with them and enveloped her in and embrace, trying to comfort her. Breha hugged Padme and then all five of them made their way to the med center.

* * *

Kaliee had shown up just as upset as Padme was. Anakin had tried to comfort her and for the most part it worked.

She had stopped crying. Anakin had taken her to get a cup of caff.

Padme, however, hadn't calmed down. Bail, Breha, Anakin, and Obi-wan had all tried, but nothing worked. The healers were even beginning to worry about her.

Bail and Breha had stayed as long as they could but eventually left. Padme had barely spoken since their arrival. That's why when she spoke Obi-wan nearly leapt out of his chair.

"I can't believe I'd let this happen." She had so many meanings by the sentence. There were so many things that he hadn't experienced. So many things he needed to know; so many things she wanted to tell him.

"Padme, this isn't your fault." He said in a soft voice. "If anything I should've been watching him and Anakin better."

"He's not your responsibility, he's mine." She stopped talking and looked away. The healer came out of Kayden's room holding and old fashioned flimsy chart. He walked to where he saw Padme and Obi-wan sitting.

He looked back at the chart, "Was Kayden ever given a midichlorian count analysis after his birth?"

Obi-wan realized that the question had been directed toward him. He was confused by the mistake but remembered he was not in his typical Jedi attire. "Oh, I'm not his father."

Padme could taste vomit coming. She was getting tired of waiting for the healer just to tell them. She knew he hadn't been tested. She always wondered how she got around that law. "We, umm, don't know." She said running her hand through her hair.

Obi-wan felt that she was lying, but he didn't understand why.

"He was adopted by my best friend. What does his midichlorian count have to do with anything?"

"It's helped him heal quicker. With numbers this high he should've been taken into the Temple."

Padme felt a large lump in her throat. "But he's going to be okay, right?"

"He is still unconscious but once he wakes up then he'll be in the clear."

"Can I go see him?"

"Of course." The healer was surprised at her, if hadn't known better he would've thought she was his adoptive mother.

Padme quickly got from her seat and went into the room.

Obi-wan was following behind her when the healer stopped him. "Will your wife be okay?"

"She's not my…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess the saying about assuming is true." The healer blushed at his mistake.

"She's a friend of mine. She'll be fine." Obi-wan couldn't believe the healer had mistaken him, first as Kayden's father then as Padme's husband. He hadn't been dressed in his usual Jedi garb so that attributed to the mistakes. He didn't think Kayden looked anything like him for the mistake. Their eyes were of similar color but that was all he saw.

He didn't mind the second mistake as much. He walked into the med center room and saw Padme sitting in a chair next to the bed. She was gently stroking his hair. She was whispering something to him but Obi-wan could tell it was private.

"What happened?" she asked without taking her eyes off the boy.

"He fell. He was standing on the diving board. He told me you said it was okay, but it didn't sound like you. I told him to get down."

"He's so stubborn," she choked out. _Just like his father._

"He decided to jump." He wanted to leave it at that bus she wouldn't let him.

"Go on."

"He didn't jump far enough. He hit his head on the side of the bowl."

Padme's tears came faster. Obi-wan walked over to her and put his hands on her upper arms.

Padme couldn't believe the situation she had gotten herself into. Her son was lying in a med center bed and the man she loved was trying to comfort her. She decided then that Kayden would know the truth.

She wanted to tell Obi-wan the truth but it didn't seem possible. She knew what he'd do. She refused to let him leave the Order when he had chosen it over her.

Obi-wan wished he could take the pain away. He wanted to hold her and let her find comfort in his arms. He was missing her the more he was around her.

She only wished to cry more when she felt rough hands gliding up and down her arms. They stayed like that for a long time. Obi-wan removed his hands at the sound of the door opening.

Anakin walked in with his arm around Kaliee. Kaliee took her seat beside Padme. Obi-wan and Anakin left the two alone.

Obi-wan wanted to know why Anakin's arm had been around Kaliee. He realized that had Anakin seen him comforting Padme he would've had questions too. He dismissed the thought and sat down to wait outside Kayden's room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kayden had woken up a few hours ago. Obi-wan and Anakin had returned to the temple, promising Kayden they would come and see him soon.

The healer had allowed Padme to take Kayden home but she had to wake him every three hours.

Padme sat in the common room and Kaliee returned from waking Kayden up for the second time tonight. Padme wanted to discuss her decision with her best friend before going ahead with it.

Kaliee sat down beside Padme and rested her head on her shoulder. "How long do we have to do this?"

"Just for twenty-four hours." Kaliee didn't respond, so Padme decided now was as good of time as any. "Kaliee?"

"Hmmm?" She had closed her eyes; it had been a worrisome day.

"I need to tell you something." Padme told her.

"Can't it wait, May?"

"I might lose my courage if I wait." Padme said barely above a whisper.

Kaliee realized it was serious and sat up to look at her. "What's going on?"

"I think, well, if you think I should, I'm thinking, well, kind of decided…"

"Damn, Padme just spit it out." Kaliee said impatiently.

"I think I'm going to tell Kayden about me being his mother. I just wanted to see what you thought. Plus I didn't want to do it and surprise you." She waited a little while but got no response. "What do you think?"

"It's about damn time, May. But you do realize he is going to want to live with you permanently and things will change?"

"I know, but I just, I just _need_ him to know."

"Then do it, just give me some kind of heads up."

Padme smiled at how passive her friend was about all of it. "I'll let you know."

"Hey since you're really going to do it, do you mind if Kayden came and stayed with Leigh-Ann and me?" Padme noticed the sadness in her voice. "You know, before I go to being Aunt Kaliee."

"Of course, Kay. He can stay as long as you like." Padme put an arm around her friend.

Kaliee set an alarm for three hours from then and leaned back on the sofa. They sat in silence and watched the holo set waiting for time to pass.

* * *

Obi-wan was sitting with Master Yoda in his personal quarters.

"Bothering you something is? Hmmm?"

"Yes, Master." Obi-wan looked down at his cup of tea that sat on the small table.

"Going to tell me are you?"

"I'm sorry, Master. There is a boy that has me perplexed."

"How so?"

"The child was adopted but somehow failed to have a midichlorian analysis done at birth. One was recently done and had he had one at birth he would've been brought to the Temple."

"Speaking of Senator Amidala's nephew are you?"

"How did you…"

"Much time spending with the Senator have you. Met the boy once I have. Strong in the Force he could've been."

"It's a shame he would have no training."

"Too old he is. Made an exception once we did, again we shall not."

"I understand Master." Obi-wan had remember all the trouble that was brought about to have Anakin trained.

"Talk to the Senator about the boy more you should."

"I will. Thank you, Master." Obi-wan stood and bowed before leaving Master Yoda's quarters.

Obi-wan saw Anakin walking down a hallway in the Temple with some of his fellow classmates. He waved Anakin aside. "I think I'm going to go see Kayden. Do you want to come?"

"No, I've kind of have plans," he gestured to his friends. "Tell Kayden, Padme, and Kaliee I said hello, and that I wish Kayden well."

"Alright. Behave, Padawan." Obi-wan said as Anakin began to leave.

"As always, Master," Anakin replied with a cocky grin.

Obi-wan left the Temple and headed over to Padme's building. He found himself fidgeting. He knew that the day he left Naboo he had made the biggest mistake of his life, and now he felt the Force was punishing him for it.

Obi-wan arrived at the apartment and was a little hesitant about knocking. _How can I be intimidated by Padme?_ He shook himself of the nervousness and allowed the door pager to chime.

Dorme answered the door, "Hello Master Kenobi, what a pleasant surprise." She allowed him in but he was only in the doorway for a few seconds when he was tackled by a brown haired little boy.

"Aunt Padme said that you'd come back and see me, but she didn't tell me today!" He said excitedly as he hugged onto Obi-wan's legs.

Padme had heard the pager sound and knew she wasn't expecting anyone. Kaliee wasn't supposed to come get Kayden until tomorrow. She stepped out of the fresher and threw on a tunic and a pair of sleep pants.

She exited her room slightly to try and see who it had been. All she could hear was Kayden sounding very excited, _that could be anybody_. This puzzled her even more.

Padme stepped down the hall and toward the entrance of the apartment. "Dorme, who was at the door," she asked as she got in sight of the door.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion Milady." Obi-wan said as he turned to face her. He was surprised to see her in this state of dress.

Her wet curls had left the top of her tunic wet. She had none of her usual makeup on and her natural beauty shown through. He had always loved to see her like this.

She wanted to hide but she remembered that he had seen her in much less and stood her ground. "It's nice of you to come see Kayden." She said in a calm voice.

"Can Masder Ben stay and watch the holovid with us?" Kayden asked.

"If he wants to."

"Are you going to stay?" Kayden added a pout to insure he'd say yes, and it worked.

He wondered how come that pout had so much power over him. "As long as I'm not intruding," Obi-wan looked to Padme for an answer.

"You're not!" Kayden said excitedly.

"Do you even know what that means?" Padme asked with a large smile.

"Well, no." Kayden answered her.

Padme just laughed. "Make yourself comfortable. I'm just going to go change." She changed quickly into a pink tunic and a pink and whit stripped skirt. It was a more civilian outfit. She dried her hair and pulled it back with a soft pink ribbon.

She returned to the common room where Obi-wan and Kayden sat on the sofa. "Hurry Aunt Padme, so we can start!"

Padme came to sit down and the holovid began. Sometime during the vid Kayden had slipped from between Padme and Obi-wan. He was lying on the floor and sat up to look at them.

"Can you stop it? I has to go to the potty?"

"Okay, go ahead." Obi-wan reached for the controls and paused it while Kayden left the room.

"You're very good with Kayden." Padme said, her eyes focused on the spot he had just been in.

"He's a sweet boy." Obi-wan kept his eyes on Padme. "You look beautiful." He didn't remember telling himself to say that!

Padme blushed at the complement. "Thank you."

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He stared into her eyes but never noticed she was starring back into his. Neither one of them spoke but sat there starring at one another.

There were brought out of their trance by a small voice from behind the sofa. "You gonna kiss her or what?"

A smile touched Obi-wan's lips as he gently used his finger to lift Padme's face to his. He gently touched her soft lips to his. He immediately got a feeling of belonging.

Padme was surprised he had done it. Even more surprised he had taken the direction from their four year old son. _Sith, Kayden!_ Padme pulled away.

Obi-wan watched her facial expressions and tried to sense what she was feeling. He wasn't given much of a chance. His commlink went off. "Kenobi."

"Master Kenobi, this is Master Windu. I need you to return to the Temple to _retrieve_ your Padawan."

"What did he do this time?"

"We'll discuss it when you return. Windu out."

Obi-wan wanted to stay and talk to her about what had just happened but once again duty was calling him away. Obi-wan turned to Padme, "I have to go but I'll come back." He got up and headed to the door.

"Obi-wan…"

"Tonight, I promise, Padme." Obi-wan grabbed his cloak and was gone.

* * *

A/N: hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Anakin, the Council refused to tell me what you've done." Obi-wan said as he starred at a sitting Anakin.

Anakin kept his head down. "I know, the told me that I was responsible for my action. And that it was my responsibility."

Obi-wan crossed his arms and waited for an explanation. Anakin obliviously didn't want to give in. "Anakin, I have more important things to do then watch you pout because you got caught doing something you shouldn't."

"A few of the other Senior Padawan's and I went to a bar."

"I have a feeling that's not it, continue."

"I met up with, a friend there. We were sitting in the back on the bar," Anakin turned a shade of pink that was new to Obi-wan, "kissing when Master Windu and some of the other Masters came in."

Obi-wan felt guilty but he wanted to warn the boy as if nothing had changed. "Anakin, things like that can lead to attachment."

"I know Master but we have no intention of letting it get that far. She has other responsibilities and so do I."

"Yes, Anakin, I understand that but," Obi-wan just had a thought. "Who was she?"

"Do I have to?" He whined.

"Yes, Anakin."

Anakin looked away, so not to look directly in Obi-wan's eyes. "Kaliee."

Obi-wan wanted to lecture him. Tell him how attachment was forbidden but he couldn't. "Go to your room."

"What? No punishment?" He looked surprised.

"Oh, there will probably be one, just not right now. I told you I had more important things to attend to. I'll be back late. And don't forget to meditate while I'm gone."

"Yes, Master." Anakin said as if that was his punishment.

Obi-wan left in a hurry. He was stopped by a few Knights on his way out to exchange pleasantries. He did his best to keep things, short.

Obi-wan now needed to talk to Padme. He made his way for the Senate housing and then for her apartment. It was rather late for a friend just to be stopping by so he pulled his hood up.

He rang the door pager and expected Dorme to answer the door but was surprised to see Padme. He opened his mouth to question her but she supplied the answer.

"I dismissed her early this evening."

"May I come in?"

"Of course." She moved to the side to let him in. She immediately became aware of their close proximity as soon as the main door shut.

Apparently, he had too, "Umm, where, where's Kayden?"

"He's already asleep." She whispered.

Obi-wan could feel her hot breath on his lips. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. It started gentle but soon became demanding on both ends.

Padme had put her hand through his hair and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Obi-wan had brought his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to feel the length of her body against his.

Abruptly, though, Padme pulled away from his lips and his embrace. "We can't," she said out of breath.

A small smile touched his lips as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "That didn't stop us before."

She looked down trying to avoid his gaze. "It was easier to hide on Naboo."

"Padme, I've thought about you everyday since I left. It was the biggest mistake I've ever made." He was while stepping closer to her.

"Obi-wan, too much has happened since then."

"I don't care, Padme."

"What about the Order?"

"Padme, I know you don't want to believe me, but please do."

She wanted him to stop hi from going down this path, "Obi-wan." The chrono chiming the new hour interrupted her.

"I need to go. When is that ball you have to go to?"

Confused by the change of subject, "um, the end of the week. Why?"

"Let me take you, I know you haven't found anyone else."

Padme's brain was saying no, but her heart couldn't say no to him and won the battle. "How are we going to explain that?" She knew what was happening.

He allowed a grin now that she was considering it. "Security, of course, Milady."

She couldn't believe he wanted to lie to everyone. She doubted the chance that it would work. But she nervously started biting her lip and answered, "Okay."

"I shall speak with the Council and have it taken as an assignment. Then it can be just you and me."

Padme chuckled at him, "And the other hundred people that'll be there. Do you think Anakin would want to watch Kayden?"

"Anakin, is sort of grounded at the Temple."

"What did he do?"

"You should ask Kaliee."

"What?" She said wrinkling her nose.

He just laughed at her. "I need to get back before Anakin starts wondering where I am."

"Yeah." SH shook her head in agreement.

"I'll talk to you soon." He said as he gently took her lips with his own. "Bye."

"Bye," she said barely above a whisper.

He smiled at her once more and pulled his hood up and exited the apartment.

Padme sat on her sofa utterly confused. She had every intension of telling him they couldn't try for another relationship, but instead greeted him with a kiss. And now he was taking her to the ball.

She didn't want to admit it, but she knew she was falling in love with him again. She knew what that would mean, telling him the truth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Kayden, you almost ready?" Padme yelled throughout the apartment.

"Almost, when is Mom getting here?"

"She'll be here any minute, finish packing."

Padme knew that she would tell Kayden the truth in two days time. The question remained about whether he would know his father. _He already_ knows_ him._

She thought back to the night's events. He was talking about them starting a new relationship. He seemed to disregard all his reasons from before. She sat on the sofa in deep concentration.

The door pager didn't even pull her to the present. Kaliee stood in front of her snapping her fingers.

"Coruscant to Padme, are you there?"

Padme shook her head. "Sorry I was just thinking."

"Well don't hurt yourself, May." Kaliee joked.

Padme stuck her tongue out and reached for the baby Kaliee held. "And how is Ms. Leigh-Ann doing today?"

The baby just cooed and played with the necklace around her neck.

"I know that ball is this weekend, do you want me to keep Kayden for the night?"

"I've got it taken care of. Anakin is going to keep him." Padme could tell she was shocked by the statement.

"Are you sure you want them in your apartment? Why would Anakin and

Obi-wan even want to play babysitter?"

"First off, Anakin is currently grounded at the Temple so Kayden will be staying there. Two, Obi-wan isn't going to be there." Padme wore a smile that told everything.

"He's taking you to the ball?"

"Only for security reasons."

"Yeah right!" Kaliee tried to casually change the subject. "So what did Anakin do to get grounded?"

"Well, all I was told was to ask you." She eyed Kaliee suspiciously. "So what did you do?"

"Nothing!" Kaliee feigned innocence. "Okay so I kissed him, but we had both been drinking."

"Force, Kaliee! Where was Leigh-Ann?" Sometime Padme couldn't understand how she and Kaliee had become best friends, they were so different. She thought that Kaliee would've learned her lesson about guys and bars.

"At her babysitter's, okay? Now stop acting like it's a big deal. All I did was _kiss_ a Jedi."

Padme knew she was being hypocritical especially after the events of last night. Suddenly she hoped Obi-wan hadn't got too mad at Anakin.

"Let's change the subject. How are you and Obi-wan going to get away with him taking you?"

"He's going to ask the Council," Padme said simply.

"Umm, Padme that is just throwing suspicion out there in the open."

"It's better than me kissing him in the back of some bar," Padme mumbled and then wished she hadn't said it.

Kaliee picked up the nearest pillow and chucked it at her. "I heard that!"

"Okay, sorry. If that's too obvious then what do you suggest."

Kaliee sat for a moment and thought about it. "Who's that Chancellor guy?"

Padme rolled her eyes; yes they were very different people, her and Kaliee. "Chancellor Palpatine?"

"Yeah, him; make a formal request for some security. Then just tell him that since Kayden is with you he needs to be protected as well."

"But it would be obvious if I asked for Obi-wan."

"You did it before."

"Yes that was a long time ago and I hadn't seen him for four years, that's why I requested him."

"And he was cute, but that's beside the point." She did take a moment to notice the slight blush that came onto Padme's cheeks. "Tell him you need someone Kayden will feel comfortable around."

"And he has met Master Yoda and he won't be assigned because he's a leading member of the Council and it's a small assignment."

"See, there you go. But you better comm him before he talks to that Council."

"I'm ready!" Kayden announced as he dragged his bag behind him.

Kaliee took Leigh-Ann from Padme and picked up Kayden's bag. "Go call him."

"Call who?" Kayden asked.

"Nobody, Kayden. Give your Aunt Padme a hug and a kiss bye."

He did as he was told. "I'll see you in some days, Aunt Padme."

She walked them to the door and gave her good-byes once again. Padme went and sat down on the sofa. Once the door slid shut she went directly to her comm unit. She accessed the codes for Obi-wan and Anakin's shared quarters.

Padme wasn't at all surprised when she saw Anakin's face appear. She smiled at him. "Hello, Anakin."

"Senator Amidala, how are you?" He stumbled out.

"I'm doing well." She couldn't help herself but pick at the young man. "So kiss nay good friends lately?"

Anakin turned a rather lovely shade of red. "She told you?" He couldn't even look at Padme.

"So what was your punishment?"

"Actually I would've thought more form Obi-wan. I'm to stay at the Temple unless told otherwise by the Council or Obi-wan himself. And the Council wishes me to give a six page report on attachments."

"That's not entirely too bad."

"I guess not." _That's what you think._

"Is Master Kenobi there?"

"Yes, he's resting he was out rather late last night."

Padme was a little surprised at how Anakin just shared information with people. _That could come in handy._ "Well please tell him I seek an audience with him."

"Yes, Milady."

Padme waited a few minutes before Obi-wan appeared.

"Yes, Milady?"

"I need to speak with you about something rather important? Is this a secure line?"

"He's gone Padme."

She immediately dropped all the formality. "Listen, have you talked to the Council yet?"

"No, I was going to tomorrow."

"I'm going to try something first, so don't."

Obi-wan was confused, "Okay, what are going to do?"

"You'll see. Oh, and it may be best if we stay out of contact for the next couple of days."

"Padme, what's going on?" He asked a little worried she might have changed her mind. He then dismissed it he could see it in her eyes that she wasn't trying to make a way to avoid him.

"Don't worry about it Obi-wan. I have to go speak with the Chancellor. Amidala, out," with that her face disappeared.

Obi-wan wasn't sure what was going on but he wasn't pleased Chancellor Palpatine would be involved.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Padme had been working more to keep her mind off the results of Kaliee's plan. She had talked to Chancellor Palpatine three days ago. He had even agreed that with Kayden extra protection was a good ides.

Padme was sitting in the office in her apartment. She was reading over a few documents that would be brought up for discussion at the next Senate session.

She felt weird without Kayden sitting in her lap. Or him asking her questions while she tried to work. She smiled thinking of her son.

He would be back tomorrow and he'd know. She would tell him before she left for the ball. She had been contemplating how she was going to do it.

As she was thinking she felt warm lips touch the crook of her neck.

She tried to scream but a rough hand was placed over her mouths. She started to panic and was going to try to scream again.

"Shhh, Padme. Do you want everyone to know I'm here?" He pulled his hand from her mouth.

Padme turned in her chair and hit him. "Obi-wan Kenobi, you scared me to death!" She said in a hushed tone as she sat trying to calm herself.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

"I should've known by the beard. Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you protection." He said as he bowed.

Padme shut off the datapad and stood up. "Yes, but who will protect me from you?" She said part jokingly.

"Well, I was called into the Chancellor's office to receive a special assignment for Anakin and me."

"Really?" She said surprised.

"He told me that there was a Senator needing extra protection. I agreed to help and he gave me this address."

"How did you get into the apartment?" I just hit her that she hadn't heard the door pager.

"Dorme was headed downstairs as I was coming in. She did announce I was here and then she left. I just decided to come find you."

Padme walked out of the office and into the common room. Suddenly she was nervous about being alone with him.

"Is Dorme going to be gone all evening?"

"No, she'll be back in a few hours."

"In time for third meal?"

"Probably not; I usually make something or have something called in from down stairs."

"How about I make you something?" He asked as he leaned against the doorway between the common room and the kitchenette.

She remembered the kind of food that he always cooked and it was always delicious. "Mmmm, that sounds like a good idea to me."

"You sit and relax and I'll do it all."

"You've been doing stuff today too. I'll help you."

Obi-wan held his hand out to her; she took it and followed him into the kitchenette.

"So what are you making?"

"You'll see," he smirked.

Obi-wan looked in the cooling unit and took out some vegetables. "Where's a cooker's blade?"

"In the third drawer and the slicer's board is in the second cabinet."

"Thank you." Obi-wan set in on cutting up the various veggies.

"Is there anything you want me to do?"

"No, not really. Oh wait there is a bag by the main door. Will you bring it in here?"

Padme went to retrieve the bag. "Is this alcohol, Master Kenobi? I didn't think Jedi were allowed to drink?"

He took the bottle she held. "It's cooking Cherrie. And Jedi are allowed to drink, it's a common misconception."

"What else is there?" She looked through the bag. "Is this what I think it is?" She asked excitedly as she held up a clear bag to show him the contents.

Obi-wan laughed at her child like excitement. "Yes, its those Blanco's from Naboo you loved so much."

"You do know how to spoil me." Padme opened the bag and popped one in her mouth.

Obi-wan continued to make their food and soon a lovely meal had been prepared. They ate and talked about what had been going on right before they had entered each others' lives for a third time.

The conversation had come to the ball. "I need to show you the dress I'm wearing to the ball." Padme got up form the table and Obi-wan followed.

"Why do I need to see the dress?"

"So you can get a flower to match."

"Wait, I was planning on wearing my Jedi robes."

"Oh," she stopped in front of her bedroom door. "Well, I'll show you anyway."

She led him into her bedroom not at all thinking about the situation. She walked into her closet and pulled out a deep blue gown.

Obi-wan could picture her in it and was a little disappointed he'd have to wait until the following night to see her in it. "It's beautiful, Padme."

"Thank you." Padme turned to place the dress where it belonged.

"Padme."

She turned around to look at Obi-wan. She just seemed to notice where they were. The light was casting a slight shadow on his face but his blue eyes shone just as bright as ever.

Before Obi-wan could react Padme had closed the distance between them and met his lips.

He was shocked at first with the furiousness of the kiss. He was even more surprised when he felt her tongue trying to gain entrance to his mouth.

Once the shock wore off he was doing what he could to catch up. He had begun backing her up which led them further into her closet.

That was until Padme tripped over a small stool on the floor. She landed on a pile of clothes she was very thankful she hadn't cleaned up.

She started laughing at her own clumsiness. Then she looked to her side and seen she had taken Obi-wan down with her.

He smiled at her and gave her small kisses as she tried to catch her breath.

She then looked at him with a serious face, "Obi-wan, I'm not…"

He placed a finger over her lips. "Its okay, I didn't expect us to."

The way her understood her always impressed her. She kissed him again as she had before.

They both stayed that way for a while. Taking turns being in control of the kisses. She wasn't sure how long they'd been in there when they both agreed on a break.

Padme placed her head on his chest as she tried to control her breaths. She was pleased to see he was as out of breath as she was.

She smiled as he pushed a stray hair behind her ear. AS her breathing became more normal she felt sleep taking over.

Both fell asleep on her closet floor, in each other's arms.

* * *

A/n: ok so if i remember right from spanish class blanco means white. Well i kind of was eating white chocolate M&M's and that was the inspiration for the candy. lol. hope you enjoyed the chapter, 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Padme smelled a familiar scent on her hair. She knew it was Obi-wan. She stretched her muscles but didn't really want to wake up. She tried to snuggle up next to him but she soon found his comforting warmth gone.

She finally opened her eyes to realize she was lying in her bed. She wondered how she got there. She rolled over to face the window where the sun's warmth was just coming through.

That's when she saw the sleeping form of a Jedi on the floor beside her bed. His bare back was facing her and she could see the muscles in his back move as he began to roll over.

He faced her now and she smiled. He looked so at ease while he slept. The worries that she knew he had, were gone from his face.

Her eyes traveled down to his chest. She could see his defined stomach muscles as he inhaled and exhaled. She saw the hairs on his chest and the scars that she remembered as well as new ones.

It reminded her that time has passed between them, and she would regret letting that happen. She jumped when she heard a knock at her door.

"Milady, is everything alright? I haven't heard from you all morning."

"Umm, yes Dorme, I'm fine. I'll be out in a little while."

Padme looked down to the sleeping form of the Jedi only to see him sitting up and placing his tunics on.

"I need to leave. Anakin's going to wonder where I've been." He stood up and sat on the edge of the bed to put on his boots.

She knew that if someone was to find him there, the results could be disastrous. She wanted him to stay, yes they were to go to the ball together tonight but that seemed so far away.

He stood up to straighten his clothes the best he could. He looked to her; she was sitting in her big bed with the sheets gathered at her waist.

She was looking down at her hands as she played with her fingers. He could feel waves of disappointment rolling off of her. He bent down to look into her eyes. But she kept her eyes focused on her hands although she felt his eyes on her.

He gave her a quick kiss to get her attention. "I'll be back to pick you up two hours before third meal."

She shook her head yes in response. She couldn't believe how she was acting. She felt his finger bring her chin up. She looked into his blue eyes and she could feel her heart melt. She smiled back at him.

He kissed her once more in reassurance. "I'll see you later? And remember I'm bringing Anakin by to get Kayden."

"Okay." She watched him leave her bedroom. She didn't worry too much. Sneaking out of her bedroom had become second nature to him on Naboo.

She lay back down and remembered the big task she had ahead of her today.

* * *

"I wish I could stay longer but I just came to drop him off." Kaliee said as she stood in the entryway of the apartment.

"That's alright." Padme said.

"You nervous?"

"Extremely. I just hope he understands."

"I think he will. He's smart; I mean he is your son. Are you worried about Obi-wan taking you to the ball tonight?"

"I'm not nervous about the ball, just Obi-wan." Padme mumbled the last part.

Kaliee heard it though, "Why?"

Padme blushed a little, "Nothing."

"Padme Amidala, you didn't!" Kaliee practically squealed.

"No! Kaliee get your mind out of the lower levels of Coruscant."

"Tell me what happened!" She practically demanded.

"We kissed." Padme said in a hushed tone.

"That's it?" Kaliee asked almost disappointed.

"Well, no. We were kissing on my closet floor." Padme was wondering what would be Kaliee's reaction.

"You know, I have to go to work but I _definitely_ want to hear that story." Kaliee said bye to Kayden and left the apartment knowing next time she came she would only be a 'mother' of one.

* * *

Padme sat at her mirror making sure everything looked perfect. Her stomach was tied in knots. She had yet to talk to Kayden. He had been too excited about getting to stay the night at the Temple to sit down.

"You look very brootiful, Aunt Padme." Kayden stood beside her as she put the final touch on her hair.

"Thank you, Sweetheart."

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"I don't know, I just _feel_ like you're scareded about something."

This was it, now or never and 'never' was not an option. "Come here Kayden, I need to talk to you." Both walked over and sat on her bed.

"What's wrong? I knows something's bodering you?" He asked again.

She loved how he tried to sound like an adult. "I need to tell you about something I did. Umm," _you can't drop hints to a four year old,_ "Kaliee isn't your mom."

"Yeah, I know."

That wasn't what she expected. "What do you mean, 'you know'?"

"She told me when Leigh-Ann was born that I was adoptateded."

"Adopted, Kayden. Kayden," she took a deep breath, "I'm your mom."

He sat there as if he was thinking. He shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, what happens now?"

"Anything you want to happen. You can come and stay with me or you can go live with Kaliee."

"I wanna stay with you!" He said as he grabbed her as if she was fixing to leave.

Padme smiled and hugged him back. She felt tears welling up. She had never thought she would get to tell him. Half of her work was done.

She knew word would come about of her having a son. But she would protect Obi-wan as much as possible.

"I can't breathe," He said muffled in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie."

"What do I call you, now?"

She hadn't expected him to ask that. "Anything you want." She didn't feel right asking him to call her 'mom' so soon.

"Okay." He sat with her and gave her another hug. He pulled away when he heard the door pager. "They're here!" He hopped off the bed and out of the room.

Obi-wan greeted Dorme as he and Anakin entered the apartment.

"Is the Senator ready?"

"Almost, Master Kenobi." She led them into the common room of the apartment.

"Masder Ben! Anakin!" Kayden yelled as he ran into the room. Obi-wan grabbed the boy and picked him up. "You look funny." Kayden giggled.

"I'm afraid I agree, Master. I've never seen you wear your formal robes."

"It is a formal dinner; everyone in attendance is required to dress like this. Plus, we can't have the Republic think we aren't adaptable." Obi-wan joked.

"Yes, all we politicians think Jedi just sit cross legged in their silly old robes." Padme spouted sarcastically, even though she knew a senator or two that thought that.

Obi-wan looked away from Anakin and was caught speechless. Her dark blue dress was strapless and had a gathering on one side. This only increased the showing of her feminine curves.

Around her knees he saw little sparkles that increased as the dress went to cover her feet. As if the stars had laid at her feet for just once night. She already felt on top of the universe just knowing Obi-wan accompanying her.

Padme watched as both men starred at her. She only could smile at the looks both of their faces.

"You look very purty." Kayden said still in Obi-wan's arms.

"Thank you, Baby. Now, go get your things." Padme watched as Kayden slid out of Obi-wan's arms and ran into the other room. Padme turned her attention to Anakin.

She stepped toward him, which was making him increasingly nervous. "You _better_ take care of him. If one hair on Kayden's head is harmed I will tale care you, _personally_." She poked a threatening finger into his chest.

Anakin nervously cleared his throat "Yes, um, yes ma'am." Kayden returned to the room and she stepped away from Anakin to beside Obi-wan.

"You go straight to the Temple. Master Yoda is to be informed of your arrival. No excuses, Anakin."

"Yes, Master." Anakin glanced at Padme nervously. He knew he could defend himself against her easily. But it had been the force of the threat; that she would indeed try to hurt him if anything happened to Kayden. "Come on, Kayden, its time to go."

Kayden said goodbye to Obi-wan and Padme. Then Anakin and Kayden left for the Temple.

"I'd like to add onto what Kayden said," Obi-wan placed himself into close proximity to her. "Beautiful, stunning, elegant, angelic," with every word he watched her blush increase.

"Obi-wan stop." She said feeling a little flustered. "We should probably be leaving."

Obi-wan backed away allow her to pass by him. "Yes, Milady." He didn't want to slip into their roles of Jedi and Senator but it couldn't be helped.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi." Padme relied with a smile but not quite a full one.

* * *

Obi-wan was discussing politics with, well, we wasn't sure who he was talking to. He had been distracted by a certain brunette talking across the room. He turned his attention back to his conversation.

Obi-wan could feel her coming toward him. She placed her hand on his forearm. "I'm sorry to interrupt your discussion but diner shall be served soon."

Obi-wan excused him self as he followed Padme toward the banquet table. He wanted to thank her for coming to his rescue but they had reached the table. Obi-wan pulled a chair out for Padme and then occupied the chair to her left.

In front of Padme sat the now reigning Queen, and to her right the guest of honor, the future Queen of Naboo. Queen Enebell said a few words and the meal started.

"Padme, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Mit-ch."

Padme knew exactly what Nikkei was doing. "It's nice to meet you, Mit-ch." Padme listened as Nikkei tried to impress her with Mit-ch. Padme would casually glance at Obi-wan but his face showed nothing as he continued to eat.

The music began and couples began leaving the table to dance. Padme was about to ask Obi-wan for a dance, _anything to get away from this table_.

"Would you care to dance, Senator?" Padme turned to see Mit-ch standing behind her and offering her his hand.

Padme quickly looked to Obi-wan in panic;_ I don't want to dance with him._ Obi-wan slightly nodded his head to the young man.

Obi-wan was not happy with the idea of her dancing with him. But if she was to turn him down and dance with only himself it would only raise suspicion. Obi-wan felt as if he was going to gag when he saw the man wrap his arms around Padme's waist.

Obi-wan caught her eye and saw she was not pleased about the situation either. Obi-wan took a deep breath and released his feelings into the force. _Blast, it's going to be a long night. _


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: ok this is one of my shorter chapters but it has a LOT of stuff going on! wink wink i just thougth i'd let you know that i'm upping the rating to M juuust in case. Happy reading.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

"Mit-ch, I need to sit down." Padme said so she could get away from him. He head bragged about all his little accomplishments in life. She was sure he left nothing out.

"As you wish, Milady." He, of course, followed her back to her seat.

Padme looked around and could not find Obi-wan. She quickly scanned the room and found him at the bar. "I need to go to the refresher; I'll meet you at the table."

It was good enough for him because he left her. She headed for the bar where Obi-wan sat. She set herself down on the stool next to him.

She leaned toward his ear, "I'm ready to go home."

He was surprised she was ready to leave so soon. The political functions could last a while but she was ready. He tried to think of a reason in which she would wasn't to leave. _Someone said something? No, she had been dancing with Mit-ch since after third meal._

That instantly struck a nerve. Had the scoundrel done anything to cause her to want to leave? _If he touched her I'll kill him._ Obi-wan had never felt this way, it worried him a little.

Obi-wan turned a serious face to Padme. She was absently starring into her empty glass where white wine had once been. She looked up at him.

"Did he hurt you?" Obi-wan asked low enough for her to be the only one to her but gave enough seriousness to let her know he would take care of it.

"No, I just want to go home." Her voice was low as she spoke to him. "I can't, I won't dance with anyone else and dancing is all that's left."

He nodded, "I'll go get us a transport. You go say your farewells."

She nodded and headed off to say goodbye to her friends and colleagues. She ended it quickly and headed outside to where Obi-wan stood by a speeder.

She climbed in and remained silent the rest of the ride to her apartment. Obi-wan was curious to what had happened. He walked her to her door, as would any escort.

"Would you like some tea?" Padme said to invite him in. He accepted and followed her in.

"I'm going to change out of this. I'll be right back." She headed off for her bedroom.

Obi-wan headed for the kitchenette to make the tea. He returned to the common room as she did.

She had changed into a simple brown dress. It was the same color as her chestnut locks. It was sleeveless, perfect for a warm Corusant night. Her feet were bare and she looked so carefree.

Obi-wan handed her a cup of warm tea. She thanked him and fell silent again as they say on the sofa. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked as he placed his hand on her back.

"I had to leave. It was my duty to dance with him. But in my heart it felt wrong because it wasn't you. I couldn't dance with him anymore." She starred at the tea in her cup.

"But I'm here now." He set his cup down and stood up. He took her cup away and set it next to his.

"You're joking?"

He walked over to the musical system in search of a song. He recognized one and instantly knew it was needed. "No, I'm not."

She stood up and he took her in his arms. The melody was faster than the normal slow dances and slower than the more modern dances.

He pulled her close and began singing the word into her ear. "Tonight we dance. I leave my life in your hands.

"We take the floor, nothing is forbidden anymore. Don't let the world win outside; don't let a moment go by.

"Nothing can stop us tonight."

He spun her at the chorus. He was surprised when she picked up the second verse.

"Tonight I'm yours. We can make it happen it's for sure.

"Now we're letting go I think there's something you should know. I won't be leaving your side; we're going to dance through the night.

"I want to reach for the stars."

Neither made it to the chorus. Obi-wan felt her mouth move against his. He had thought the sensual kiss they had shared the night before had been wonderful. This one was leaving it in the Unknown Regions.

She felt as if her mind was spinning. She had gone with instinct and allowed herself to give in. She could feel the skin of his neck heating at the touch of her hand.

A part of her brain was trying to warn her but she told it to shut up. She was tired of thinking. She just wanted to _feel_. She could feel his hands on the bare of her back.

She began working on his tunics as she led him back toward her bedroom. Never allowing her lips to lose contact with his.

She pulled away to pull his tunics off and allow him to kick off his boots. She wondered if this was what spice users felt like right before they got their next hit. As their lips met again she thought of how funny a comparison that was, Obi-wan was her drug.

She backed into her bed and stopped backing up. She pulled at his belt as his tongue entered her mouth. She felt the zipper of her dress come down as a cool breeze brushed against her back. It was quickly replaced by a warm hand.

Padme kept his lips locked with hers. She gently sat down and allowed him to lay her back onto the bed. She managed to scoot them half way up the bed when he pulled away.

He was hovering above her just inches from her lips. He placed a knee on either side of her hips and sat back on his heels. He was out of breath, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Padme knew in her heart, this was all she really wanted in life. She sat up to bring herself as close to him as possible. She could feel his growing desire for them to be together.

She placed a hand on either side of his face. She starred directly into his eyes, she wanted no mistaking her words in any way. "I love you. And no matter what happens, I always will."

She could see tears forming in his eyes. He bent down and kissed her, hard. HE gently laid her back down on the bed. He applied kisses all along her jaw line. He found the pulse point in her neck; he kissed it and allowed his mouth to open a little to allow his tongue a small taste. He smiled when he felt her breath hitch.

Padme released her breath slowly. She knew she could get very addicted to her new found drug.

* * *

A/N: okay just want to add that the song is Enrique Iglesias- Bailamos. And that it is in no way mine!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Padme lay on her side starring into Obi-wan's eyes. She was trying to calm her heart but wasn't sure it was going to happen. She felt him wipe some sweat from her forehead.

He gently kissed her and got out of bed. "I'll be right back," he whispered.

Padme didn't want him to go but she did enjoy the view of a naked Obi-wan leaving the room. She rolled over to see the chrono as it turned to a new day.

Obi-wan came back after a while, unfortunately with a towel around his waist. "Padme, come here."

She rolled over to address him and sat herself up in the bed. "No, you come here." She said pointing to the empty side of the bed.

He enjoyed it when she tried to get her way. "I think I can persuade you." He said as he walked to her side of the bed.

"You think?" She asked as his lips hovered above her face. She shivered as his hand slipped under the covers to caress her side.

"I know." He said and then kissed her, allowing his tongue a short, tempting dance with hers. He pulled away and awaited an answer.

Padme sighed and feigned annoyance. "Fine, you win." She tossed the covers off and stood up. She felt her warm robe wrap around her as well as his arms.

"Keep your eyes closed." He placed his hands over her eyes.

"This isn't fair," she chuckled.

He led her through the apartment. She wasn't sure where he was leading her but was dying to find out. He removed his hands from her eyes. "Surprise," he whispered to her.

In front of her was the refresher tub. It had been filled and bubbles floated on top. Obi-wan kissed her cheek, dropped his towel and climbed in.

Padme truly was surprised. She waited until he was settled and dropped her robe. She eased herself into he warm water and leaned into him.

"I like this surprise."

"I thought you would." He said as he kissed her bare shoulders. The trail started there, went to her neck, across her jaw and back to where it started. He massaged her shoulders and back until she almost fell asleep. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her to him.

She enjoyed the way his beard felt against the side of her face. His beard wasn't the only thing she had been happy to be near. She had missed the up building feeling and belonging she go when he was around. His up lifting attitude was a nice change to what she had become use to.

Her wonderful moment was interrupted when Obi-wan tickled her sides. Padme jumped and twisted in his arms. She caused water to splash out and onto the floor.

"Stop!" she giggled. He let his arms reluctantly retract from her body. She turned to face him and playfully hit him in the chest while she tried to act angry. "Look what you made me do. I'm going to have to clean that up. I'm going to get you, Kenobi."

Obi-wan smiled an irresistible smile, "And I, Milady, am all your's to get." He said as his kisses began again.

* * *

Obi-wan lay there with his arms wrapped around Padme. He knew the sun would be rising shortly and it would mark his departure. The night had been wonderful, except for Mit-ch. But he had received more than he could ever have asked for.

She had told him she loved him. For him, that was enough to last a lifetime. At least that's what he thought, but while she slept in his arms his thoughts turned toward a future for them.

He wanted to love her the way she deserved. For them to marry, be able to attend her political functions with him on her arm and not as her protection. He wanted to give her the family she would one day want.

But the current view on attachments by the Council wouldn't allow it. Obi-wan had once chosen the Jedi over her, but if given the decision again he wasn't sure he'd do it the same way.

He had much to think about, and for him he could either meditate or cook. Obi-wan chose to cook them breakfast and slipped out of bed.

* * *

Padme awoke alone in her bed. For a moment fear coursed through her. She thought he had left until she realized that she was wearing his tunic. She could see a bit of light coming over the city landscape and knew he would be leaving soon.

She tolled out of bed and searched through the apartment. She heard the music system still playing in the common room; no one had turned it off the night before. She headed into the room and glanced into the kitchenette. Her eye caught something.

Obi-wan was dressed in his pants form the night before, cooking something that smelled delicious. She walked in and put her arms around him. She placed kisses on the back of his shoulders.

"You know you shouldn't cook without a shirt on."

"Well, I lent it to someone. I'm not too worried about getting in back." He smiled at her over his shoulder. "Sit down, foods ready."

She sat down and began eating slowly.

"Is everything okay?" Obi-wan gestured toward the food on her plate.

"It's wonderful!" She said to dispel the thought his food wasn't good. After a while, "I don't want this to end." She said it slowly and quietly.

Obi-wan scooted closer to her and put his hand on her knee. "This _will be_ different, I promise."

"But what about the Council and Anakin?" _What about me? What about Kayden?_

"If need be, I'll leave."

"But I can't let you do that! They need you!" _Shut up Padme, you need him too._"You wouldn't ask me to leave the Senate and I can't ask you to leave the Order."

He could tell she was upset. He used his thumbs to caress her cheeks. "You're not asking, I'm deciding."

"But…"

"We can talk about it when the time comes." He kissed her in an attempt to calm her.

"Okay." She agreed as she wiped a lone tear from her cheek. He was willing to leave what he had always known. And yet she couldn't share with him that they shared a son.

"I'm going to change." She headed for her bedroom. Obi-wan followed and got dressed as well. Obi-wan finished and left the room, giving Padme her privacy.

She came out to find him sitting on the sofa deep in thought. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure. It's something with Anakin but he has his shields up so I don't know."

"Is Kayden okay?"

"He wouldn't block me out if there was something wrong with Kayden." Obi-wan answered confidently.

"He should be coming by to bring Kayden soon."

"I need to leave before he arrives." He stood up and headed toward the door and Padme followed. "I'll come see you tonight."

"But I'll have Kayden."

"Don't worry," he said as he kissed her and headed out of the door.

Padme decided to send Dorme home for the day. She had decisions that needed to be made. _This_ was not how things were suppose to go._ I was supposed to avoid him, not sleep with him._

She knew that she wouldn't have changed what happened. She couldn't say she wanted things differently. She would've missed out on much, and Obi-wan would have also. Then there was Kaliee, she loved Kayden.

Kayden had been given the attention he deserved with Kaliee. He got to lead a semi-normal life. A noise interrupted her thoughts. Just by the number of time the pager rang she could tell it was her boy. Padme headed for the door and opened it.

Anakin stood in front of her with is arms crossed in his robes. He allowed Kayden to run in before he entered. "Morning, Senator."

Padme noticed he wasn't himself. There was harshness in his eyes. Anakin was no longer using her name but resorted to her title.

"Hi, Anakin. I trust Kayden behaved himself last night." She wasn't sure what was going on but wanted to know.

Anakin had his own information he wanted. "Padme, we need to talk."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

From previous experience Padme knew that nothing good ever followed that sentence. "What's wrong?" She gestured for him to sit across from her. But he sat right beside her on the sofa.

He sat a minute before he answered. "Kayden was fine last night. But he said something to me this morning."

Padme felt her hear speed up and she was beginning to feel dizzy. She was surprised at the steadiness of her voice. "What could he say that has bothered you so?"

Anakin knew she was trying to avoid it, but he wouldn't let her. "He told me he was ready to go home and be with him Mom. I asked him if he missed Kaliee and Leigh-Ann. That was when he informed me that Kaliee wasn't his mother."

Padme felt as if she was going to be sick. _What does he know?_ "Yes, Kaliee adopted him."

Anakin was tired of her avoiding the truth. "Padme! HE told me okay! _You_ are his mother. I don't know how I didn't see it before."

"No one saw." She starred at a spot on the floor.

"What about his father? Does he know?"

Padme wanted to get off the topic of Kayden's father. "It doesn't matter." She said as she stood up.

She needed something to drink. She could feel her throat going dry. But Anakin wouldn't let her. He spoke up when she was almost to the kitchenette.

"Is Obi-wan his father?"

Dread filled her, she turned to face Anakin and felt as if she would collapse. The look on his face showed he already knew the answer.

"What? How did you…?" She didn't even know what to say to him.

"First off Kayden is too Force sensitive for his father not to be. Second, is age coincides with Obi-wan's mission to Naboo. HE has those same eyes!" Anakin was on the verge of yelling now.

And Padme was on the verge of crying. Anakin had never spoken to her like this, very few ever had. She tried to hold it in. She was sure had Kayden not been there in the apartment he would've yelled at her.

Anakin took a moment to try to stop the pounding in his head and mend the break in his heart. But it wasn't happening. He met her eyes and saw the redness from trying to hold in tears.

He didn't feel on ounce of guilt for causing her this pain. "And his damn Force signature is all over the apartment." Anakin turned and left the apartment.

She watched as Anakin left and her tears began to fall. She didn't know where Anakin was going. _He could be going to the Council or to Obi-wan._ She knew now that she _had_ to tell him. If Anakin figured it out is such a short time, how long would it take everyone else? Padme lifted her head and was met with blue eyes.

"Is you okay?" Kayden asked as he crawled into her lap.

"Everything's fine, baby." She put her hand through his hair.

"But you're sad." H said wiping at her tears.

_He has his father's compassion._ "Things will work out. Come on; let's go unpack your things." She carried him into the other room.

* * *

"Will I get to meet him someday?" Kayden asked from under the covers of her bed.

"Meet who, Kayden?" Padme asked as she worked a brush through her hair.

"My daddy. Anakin and I talked about how we both had mommies but no daddies. I just wanted to know if I'd ever get to meet him."

Padme turned to look at him. He looked as serious as a four year old could. He held close to him his stuffed wookie warrior. He looked so innocent at that moment.

"Yes, someday. I promise, Kayden." She sat down beside him on the bed.

He threw his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. "I love you, Mommy."

That was the proudest moment of her life. Not being elected the youngest Queen of her planet, not serving in the Senate but this. She hugged him back. "I love you too, Sweetheart." She felt her voice cracking. "Go to bed, okay." She kissed his forehead and tucked him in.

He hugged his toy and drifted off to sleep. Padme sat and watched him sleep for a while. Kaliee had done a wonderful job raising him; Padme just hoped she could keep it up.

Padme finished getting ready for bed and walked into the kitchenette to get a glass of water before bed. As she walked through the common room she was something move in the far corner.

Fear gripped her and she couldn't move. Finally the face she wanted and dreaded to see came from the shadows. He wore that smile that melted her heart.

"I didn't mean to scare you; I just wanted to be quiet because of Kayden."

"Is okay." She walked to him and embraced him. They sat on the sofa in each others arms.

"What's wrong?" He could feel something was bothering her. "Padme, I know it's something. When Anakin returned form dropping Kayden off he said that I needed to come see you."

_Damn you, Anakin Skywalker._ "I don't want to talk about it right now." She snuggled deeper into his embrace, trying to avoid the subject.

"Padme I want to help. If it's questioning me after what happened with us on Naboo I promise I could never do it again. I can only imagine the pain…"

Padme stood up in tears. "Stop talking about Naboo! Stop talking about my pain!"

Her voice had gone up a decibel or two. Obi-wan stepped toward her to comfort her. Instead he was met with a finger in his chest.

"You have no idea what I went through. I was so scarred. I had to finish my term scarred to death. Staying out of the public eye while desperately wanting to be involved. Trying to explain to the handmaidens about my increase in food and weight. Trying to explain to my father and mother knowing that I may never see you again."

Her tears had increased as well as the level of her voice. Obi-wan walked across the room toward her. He was thoroughly confused but the situation. _What is she talking about?_

His question was answered when a small light brown hair, blue eyed boy stumbled into the room. One hand rubbing his eyes because he had been awaken, the other holding a stuffed toy close to him.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" The small question was able to freeze the Jedi Master to his place.

Padme looked as her son came to stand beside her and he was scarred. "It's alright, Kayden. Please go back to bed." She bent down to be eye to eye with him.

"But you're crying, Mommy." The second use of the word stabbed at Obi-wan's heart.

"Go to bed, Sweetie." She kissed his forehead and he returned to the bedroom.

Padme stood up to face Obi-wan. She had never seen that look upon his face before. A wave of guilt hit her and she tried to control the tears.

"Padme?" He couldn't believe it. He had to be wrong.

She didn't even try to hide it anymore. She felt her voice falter. "I didn't want you to find out this way."

It took a moment for the words to register with him. He didn't know what to say. He had nothing to say. He turned and headed for the way he had come.

"Obi-wan…" She called out as the fear from long ago gripped her again, making it hard to breath.

He said nothing. He held out a hand to discourage her from following or saying anything else.

He left her sight and she felt she was reliving his departure from Naboo. She sank to the floor and cried. She didn't know what else to do. The truth had come out. There she lay continuing to cry until sleep found her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Obi-wan stormed into his shared quarters at the Temple and headed straight for a small cabinet. Anakin had sensed Obi-wan's departure and was sitting in the shared common room awaiting his return.

Obi-wan wasted no time grabbing a bottle of Corellian whisky out of the back. This was no time for a glass as he titled the bottle back. He coughed at the burning sensation in his throat. He didn't' mind it kept his thoughts off the pain in his heart.

"Bad night?" Anakin asked a bit cocky.

Obi-wan came and sat on the floor in a meditative position but kept the bottle close by. "You could say that."

"She told you, huh?"

Obi-wan turned to look incredulously at his Padawan. "You knew?"

"It's a long story but I found out this morning."

Obi-wan picked up the bottle and got off the floor. There was no way her was going to be able to meditate. "I can't believe it." He sat down beside Anakin. "I don't understand how this could happen."

Anakin could think of a few smartass remarks but kept them to himself. "So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

Anakin sighed heavily, "She had your son and didn't even tell _you_. That wasn't fair to you."

"I realize that Anakin. But he is," he couldn't say it, not yet, "still part of my responsibility. To ignore him to hurt her would also hurt Kayden. And I won't do that." He took another swig from the bottle.

"What do you think the Council will do?"

"I don't know, Anakin. But speak of this to no one; I want to speak with the Council before anyone gets a hold of this."

"Yes Master." Anakin was confused. He would've thought that if Padme lied to Obi-wan about something so big that he would be mad and not trust her. He knew he was wrong, Obi-wan didn't even seem mad, just hurt.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you for first meal."

"Goodnight, Master."

Obi-wan lay awake for quite some time. He thought back to the first time he had seen Kayden with Padme. He had thought they looked alike but he had dismissed it with her title as 'Aunt'.

He began thinking back to his assignment to Naboo. When she had kissed him during a stroll through the palace gardens. He had told her he loved her on the beaches of the lake. These happy thoughts are the ones that lulled him to sleep.

* * *

_They were standing on a veranda over looking a lake. He held her in his arms and she let him. She spoke no words of hiding but kept silent in his embrace._

_A small boy came out of the building behind them. "Daddy, will you come tell me a story?"_

_"I'll be there in a minute." He watched the boy wonder back into the house. He looked back to the beautiful woman in his arms. The mother of his child; the woman he wished to spend eternity with._

_He kissed her temple, "I'll be back, My Love."_

_He turned to leave but she stopped him. "I love you, always." She kissed his lips at the promise._

_A confused expression settled on his face. "I'll be back in two minutes." He kissed her forehead and retreated into the house. _

_He walked down a hallway and into a small room. His son lies in bed with a smile on his face. "I want you to tell me a story. Mommy's are always icky with kissing."_

_He chuckled, "Okay, no kissing. Once there was this boy, An- I mean Whinge. He was very smart but sometimes it got him in trouble. One day his mouth decided to be smart and he made his big brother a little aggravated so he put Whinge's head into the refresher bowl and flushed to teach Whinge a lesson."_

_The boy burst out laughing, "I like that story."_

_"I thought you would. Now what's the purpose of the story?" _

_"Don't be a smart mouth?"_

_"Right!" He ushered the boy under the covers and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight." He headed for the door._

_"Goodnight, I love you, Daddy."_

_"I love you too." He headed back to the veranda to be with his love. Only to return to find she wasn't there. He went back into the house. She wasn't anywhere in there. She was gone._

Obi-wan woke up startled and confused. This dream worried him. He chalked it up to the alcohol he had drunk earlier. That was when he saw that he had missed a private comm call.

He wiped the sleep form his eyes as he accessed the message. Kaliee appeared on the screen, fear evident in her stance. She was holding Kayden, and he seemed to be crying.

"Obi-wan, I need you to come to Padme's apartment as soon as you get this. Something has happened."

* * *

Captain Typho was the first to greet him. "I'm glad Kaliee called you. We'll probably need the Jedi's help."

"What happened, Captain? Kaliee called me but gave no specifics."

"There aren't any really. The boy awoke to find Senator Amidala gone and the doors on her veranda wide open. He was asleep and says he did remember her yelling but when he came out she told him to go back to bed."

He had left through the veranda. He locked the doors back, _didn't I_? "Where's Kayden now?"

"His mother is with him; their in the office."

Obi-wan hesitated for a moment. "Thank you." He walked to where the office was. He gently knocked before opening the door.

He saw Kaliee sitting in a large chair trying to calm a still crying Kayden. He could sense how tired she was. "Look Kayden, look whose here to see you."

"I don't care! I want my Mommy!"

Kaliee's eyes got large as she realized what Kayden had said. She pleaded with her eyes to Obi-wan not to tell.

"It's alright, I already knew." He could visibly see her relax. He looked as Kayden turned to see who the voice belonged to.

"Masder Ben!" He immediately jumped from Kaliee and into Obi-wan's arms. He clung to him as if his life depended on it.

Obi-wan was at first a little uncomfortable holding him. But Obi-wan noticed the longer he held Kayden the more appropriate it felt. He also noticed that Kayden began to calm down and after a while sleep took a hold.

"How'd you do that? I've been trying to get him to sleep for almost an hour and you did it in twenty minutes."

"I don't know." Obi-wan shifted Kayden as he rubbed his back.

After a small bout of silence she spoke, "He wanted me to call you."

"What?"

"Kayden; he wanted me to call you. I don't know why but this is all very strange."

Obi-wan stretched out his senses to be sure no one could over hear what he was about to say. He was actually scarred to say it. He had only been scarred once before. He hadn't even said it out loud yet, but now was his chance.

"Kaliee," he pushed his worries into the Force, "_I'm_ Kayden's father."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"You're what?" Kaliee asked as anger flashed in her eyes.

"I didn't know until last night. I came by to see Padme and I found out. But Kayden doesn't know." He whispered trying not to wake up his son.

Kaliee seemed to ignore his last statement and focused on the middle one. "So you came by to see Padme?" She raised her eyebrow.

"That will be your friend's story to tell when she is found." He said in a bit of harsh tone.

Kaliee remembered again why they were here. Her best friend was missing. "Do you think they'll find her?"

"Of course they will." _They have to._ "Where is Kayden going to stay until they find her?" His concern went from Padme to their son.

"I don't know. I really don't have the means to support another child." She felt guilty and he could tell.

"Maybe I could see if he could stay at the Temple with Anakin and me." Obi-wan was a bit unsure about it. But, truly, what else could they do?

"He'd probably like that. At least there he'd have children his own age and Anakin."

Obi-wan had to agree.

Kaliee walked up and pushed the hair out of Kayden's closed eyes. "I'll go get you some of his things."

She returned with a small bag and handed it to him. "This is his wookie. He _will_ throw a fit if he doesn't have it. Padme gave it to him a long time ago." She wore a sad smile at the thought of her missing friend.

"I'll find her, I promise."

"I know you will. Tell Anakin I said hello."

"I will." He would've had a smart remark for that had the situation not been so serious. He left the apartment with Kayden in his arms and Padme in his mind and heart.

Kayden had stayed asleep the whole ride to the Temple. It wasn't until they reached Obi-wan's quarters did he stir.

"Where am I?" He asked sleepily.

"At the Temple. You're going to stay with Anakin and me for a little bit."

"I want Mommy!" He began to cry a little.

"It's okay, she'll be home soon. I promise." Obi-wan just prayed that the Force would let him keep it.

Obi-wan got Kayden tucked into his bed and back to sleep. He sat in the makeshift common room. He put his head in his hands.

He was finally alone; left with his thoughts and worries. She was gone. He didn't know who had her or where she was. He tried to send his frustrations and concerns into he Force but it was as if it wouldn't relieve him.

_What if something happens to her? What would happen to Kayden? Our son._ Would he ever get to thank her for the gift she had given him? Would he ever get to know why she didn't tell him?

Obi-wan was glad that Anakin interrupted his thoughts.

"Master? It's awfully early for meditations, isn't it?"

"Senator Amidala is missing. She was taken from her apartment. Kayden is asleep in my room, so I am here."

"Do they know who it was?"

"No, not yet."

"Oh I was suppose to let you know that the Council wishes to see you in the morning."

"Thank you, Anakin." He could see the sleepiness in his eyes. "Go to bed now so you don't hurt either you or me during sparring later."

"Yes Master." Anakin left Obi-wan alone.

His thoughts continued to dwell on Padme until the wee hours of morning. He had to find her; he just had to!

* * *

"Permission we grant you to take care of the boy." Master Yoda said as he sat on his seat on the Jedi Council.

Obi-wan stood waiting for his assignment to find Padme. Only it never came.

Anakin had begun to walk away when he noticed his Master stayed in place. He looked to Obi-wan and he gave him a nod, dismissing him. Anakin bowed and exited.

"Masters, I would like to be assigned to the task of finding Senator Amidala." He saw no emotion cross the Masters' faces.

"Allow you to go, we can not."

Obi-wan wanted to question why. He wanted to find his love. He realized his selfishness in the matter and sent his feelings into the Force. He realized he had been doing that a lot lately.

"We are afraid you may be getting too close to the Senator. You know the principle on attachments, and we do not wish for you to be put in a situation you are not ready to make decisions for." Mace Windu added from his seat.

He knew he had already made that decision in his heart. He wanted to be with Padme and their son. Being a Jedi was important to him but he knew he could live without being one. Living without Padme, well, that was out of the question.

Obi-wan dutifully bowed to his superiors. "Yes, Masters." He turned to leave but turned back. "What Knight is being given the assignment?"

"Knight Renoops is searching for the Senator." Mace supplied even though a few glances of disapproval were thrown his way.

Obi-wan bowed again and left to find his fellow Knight. He found Knight Renoops in the hanger bay preparing his star fighter.

"Knight Renoops?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes," Knight Renoops knew who Obi-wan Kenobi was. Every Knight did, he was famous for his victory over the Sith on Naboo. "Is everything alright, Knight Kenobi?"

"I need to speak with you." He ushered the young man to the side. They were away from eavesdroppers. "You have to find Senator Amidala."

The Knight's eyes grew wide. One, because very few were to know of the mission. Second, because it sounded almost like a personal request.

Obi-wan realized the way it sounded and shook his head to try to dismiss the man's thoughts. "She told me a day or so ago that she has a son. He is currently under my supervision."

The Knight thought he understood, but knew Obi-wan was using the Force to block his thoughts and feelings. This left a spec of curiosity. _I will speak to the Council about that later._

"I'll do my best."

"May the Force be with you."

"With you as well." The two bowed to each other and went their separate ways.

Obi-wan still wanted to be the one to look for Padme. But he knew if he left there wouldn't be anyone to closely watch over Kayden. _His son._

He had been saying it over and over in his head. Each time the pain of not knowing dulled a little more. He would be able to spend this time with his son, no questions asked.

Obi-wan knew that the more connected with Kayden he became the more suspicious the Council would get. But he was ready, if need be.

He headed back to his quarters where Kayden would be waiting for him. Obi-wan allowed the small smile on his face to fall. He had four years to catch up on. And the only thing he wanted was for Padme to be with them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It had been almost a standard week since she had gone missing. Obi-wan's worry increased with every passing hour. He knew that if anything had happened to Padme he would've sensed it or Kayden would have.

He pokedhis head in his room to see Kayden still sleeping. Obi-wan had been sleeping in the small common room and letting Kayden have the bed.

Obi-wan worried about Kayden. He had cried himself to sleep every night he'd been there. Nightmares had plagued his dreams as well. Of course, he knew how to deal with nightmares. Anakin had had them occasionally.

He turned back and went into the kitchenette. Anakin was eating his first meal as always.

"He's still sleeping." Obi-wan informed him.

"Did he cry again last night?"

Obi-wan only nodded. He missed Padme. He had missed her before but this was different. Before he could try to see her but now, he only prayed to see her again.

"You know, you've shielded your knowledge of Kayden being both of your's son. But you've let the one hiding how much you care about her slip." Anakin wasn't mad about it. But he had liked Padme and really didn't want to be reminded of his Master's feelings for her.

"I'm projecting it huh?" Obi-wan almost sounded amused. Anakin just kept silent and continued his meal. He looked up to see Kayden standing next to Obi-wan.

Kayden tugged at the sleeve of Obi-wan's tunic. "Is Mommy back yet?" Kayden's eyes showed that sleep had not come easy to the small boy.

Obi-wan's heart fell at the look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Kayden, but not yet."

Kayden crawled into Obi-wan's lap and put his head on his shoulder. "But I miss her."

"I do too, Kayden." Obi-wan just hugged him close.

Anakin watched the interaction between father and son. He knew this could mean trouble.

* * *

No one would tell him but he could sense it. They had found her. His heart leapt as he felt her signature return to Coruscant's atmosphere. He wanted to find out where she was and her condition. He left Kayden with Anakin for the time being.

Obi-wan swiftly walked the halls of the Jedi Temple looking for a certain Knight. When he caught sight of Knight Renoops he jogged toward him. Obi-wan caught up and began walking with him. However the Knight picked up his pace.

"Do you need something Knight Kenobi?"

_Is he annoyed?_ "I need to know where Senator Amidala is."

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to disclose that information."

"Her son has been asking about her. I need to take him to show him that she's alright."

The Knight stopped walking. "That's why I can't tell you, because of her son. I was given strict orders by a member of the Council not to give any one access to the Senator's whereabouts. Especially you." With a nod of his head the Knight left.

Obi-wan was confused but he didn't allow that to stop him. He was determined to see her. _Master Yoda will tell me something._ He headed off in the direction of Master Yoda's personal quarters.

Master Yoda greeted him at the door and allowed him in. "Master Kenobi, good to see you it is. Seen you much I have not."

"Watching after Kayden has been rather time consuming."

Master Yoda chuckled, "Lots of attention, younglings need."

"Kayden is very concerned for his mother. I know she has returned to Coruscant. I need to know where she is so that I can take Kayden to her." Obi-wan watched as the Jedi Master sat down and closed his eyes.

"You ask for yourself, use the boy as a cover you have."

"Excuse me Master?"

"Hid well your feelings in the past. Have _personal _feelings for the Senator you do."

It wasn't a question. "What is to happen now, Master?" There was no way he could _lie_ to Master Yoda.

"Handle an attachment, I believe you could. But fair to the other Knights that would not be."

"I understand."

"Let go of your attachment to her, you must, if determined to stay with the Order you are."

"What will happen to Anakin if I should leave?"

Master Yoda pushed his disappointment, of Obi-wan thinking about leaving, into the Force. "A new Master, assigned to he'd be. Allowed to see yourself, the Senator or her son, he would not be."

That stabbed at Obi-wan's heart. Anakin was like his little brother. Of course knowing Anakin and his rebelliousness he would probably meet with Anakin on a regular basis. Had he not been with Master Yoda he might have chuckled at the thought. "Yes, Master."

"Wish to see you leave, I do not. Another solution I wish there was. Do what the Force tells you, you must." Yoda stood up and walked with Obi-wan toward the door.

"I will Master and thank you." Obi-wan bowed properly.

"Here in the Temple she is. The healer's ward, being watched by Master Windu she is."

"Thank you, again, Master." Obi-wan turned to head for his and Anakin's quarters.

Obi-wan walked in to find Kayden sitting alone in the front room. "Where's Anakin?"

"Talking to Kaliee." He said as if it was nothing big.

Obi-wan sighed and walked to the apartment's comm system but Anakin wasn't there. "Kayden, he's not there."

"He's in the kitchenettes." Kayden continued to look at the picture filled datapad in front of him.

Obi-wan walked in to see Anakin and Kaliee sitting together. Their backs were to the entryway so they hadn't seen him come in, although Anakin should've sensed it.

His mind was too wrapped up in Kaliee to be paying attention to Obi-wan. She had come to see if they had heard anything on Padme. She had played with Kayden for a little bit but the stress of the situation was catching up to her.

Anakin had pulled her into the kitchenette so he could talk to her. The first thing she had done was pulled him into a passionate kiss. Once she released him she started to cry. Her best friend had been such a large part of her life.

They had sat down and Anakin had let her cry on his shoulder. Now they sat there in silence. Anakin with his arm wrapped around Kaliee and holding her close and gently stroking her arm.

Obi-wan cleared his throat to alert them to his presence. "I just thought I'd let you both know that they found Padme. I'm taking Kayden to go see her now."

"Wait, I want to come." Kaliee said as she wiped a dried tear from her face.

Anakin watched as they filed out of the room. He wanted to see Padme and make sure she was doing well. He wanted to apologize to her for the way he spoke to her the last time he had seen her.

He got up and walked into the front room. Obi-wan must have just told Kayden they had found Padme because the boy was clinging to Obi-wan as if it meant his life.

"Are you coming, Anakin?" Kaliee asked from his side. The look in her eyes saying that she wanted him there.

"Of course." And the four left the apartment to see Padme.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"They aren't going to let all of us go in there." Anakin commented.

Obi-wan, Anakin, Kaliee, and Kayden made their way to the healer's ward. Every step Obi-wan could feel her getting closer and closer.

All he wanted to do was run to her and kiss her. Tell her that he didn't care that she hadn't told him. To tell her that all he wanted was for the three of them to be a family.

But he couldn't. Not here, not now. So he held Kayden in his arms as they continued their quickened stroll in the halls.

They reached the healer's wing. "Why don't you let Kayden and I go first. Then you two can come."

They agreed and they all entered the quiet hallway, Obi-wan didn't need to ask anyone where she was. He followed his senses and walked right to her door.

Obi-wan took a deep breath as he entered. Sitting beside her bed was a surprised Mace Windu.

"What are you doing here, Obi-wan?"

"I brought the boy to see his mother." He replied with a stare that allowed no argument. Mace stepped back and allowed Obi-wan to come closer to the bed. Kayden looked attentively to his mother's still form.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"The best Jedi Healers are taking care of her." He whispered, not truly knowing her condition. He had been trying not to wake her but it didn't happen.

Padme slowly rolled over. She felt a shooting pain in her side as she did so. But it was worth it when she was Obi-wan holding Kayden.

She put on a small smile. "My two boys," she said barely above a whisper. She missed Windu's raised brow.

"Mommy!" Kayden cried as he reached for Padme.

Obi-wan wasn't about to let the rambunctious child sit on the bed. He could tell Padme was in pain. She was hiding it from Kayden well.

Obi-wan had wanted to tear up when he was the cut on her lower lip and the bruise beside her eye. "Let your Mom rest, Kayden."

He wiggled to get down and walked beside her. "Mommy, I missed you, a whole lot."

Padme felt a lump forming in her throat. "I missed you too, Sweetheart."

"I got to stay with Masder Ben when you were gone."

Padme looked at Obi-wan. "Really? Well, was Master Kenobi good to you."

"Yeah but we missed you too much to have fun."

"I'm here now; so don't worry anymore." She blew him a kiss.

"Anakin and Kaliee are outside." Obi-wan spoke up. "I'll go get them." Obi-wan stepped out and allowed them in. He said a silent thank you to the Force.

He could tell she was in a lot of pain but at least she would be okay. It was hard for him to act like he wasn't worried about her. He knew that hiding everything wouldn't last much longer.

The news that Padme had a son had hit many tabloids. The Council was questioning the amount of time they spent together. And the Head Council Member knew about his feelings.

It wouldn't be much longer until everything was revealed.

Mace Windu stepped out of the room. "I think the Senator has had enough visitors for her first day back."

"Yes, Master." Obi-wan got the hint and headed for the door but stopped midway. "Can I meet with the Council after first meal tomorrow?"

"Come by and we'll do what we can."

"Thank you," Obi-wan walked into the room.

Kaliee and Anakin were saying goodbye to Padme. They saw Obi-wan walk in and left the room. Kayden stayed rooted by his mother's side.

Obi-wan picked him up. "Come on, let's let her rest."

"But I want to stay with her!" He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

_He looks so much like her when he does that._ "If you let her rest she can come home sooner."

"They said I might be able to go home tomorrow." Padme added to encourage Kayden to go.

Obi-wan could see she was tired and her eye would close slowly when she blinked. "We can come wee her tomorrow, I promise."

Kayden was reluctant, "Okay." He leaned down and kissed Padme. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you, too." She had started out looking at Kayden but had met Obi-wan's eyes at the end of her last statement.

* * *

"I want to go see her as soon as I wake up." Kayden said enthusiastically.

"We'll have to see." Obi-wan answered. "I have a meeting with the Jedi Council in the morning. After that, we'll see your mom as much as she wants us to."

"Are you going to marry my Mommy?"

Obi-wan wasn't surprised by his question. Kayden didn't know it but he had been projecting the question for about and hour after they left Padme.

"What makes you ask that?" Obi-wan tucked the covers around him and sat on the bed.

"I don't know. But you didn't anster me."

Obi-wan smiled, _and her negotiating skills._ "What do you think?"

Kayden scrunched up his little face in concentration. His face slowly became calm. He opened his eyes and his mouth formed a smile. "I think you will."

A large grin split Obi-wan's face. "And how did you come up with that?"

"I don't know. I thought really hard and saw pictures of Mommy, me and you."

"_You_ just used the Force, Kayden." Obi-wan said with a bit of pride.

"Oh, cool." He replied simply.

"Come on, go to bed. We'll go see your mother after my meeting." Obi-wan got up and left the boy to sleep.

"Master?"

Obi-wan turned to see Anakin sitting in a meditation position. He was immensely surprised, knowing how much Anakin disliked meditation. "Yes?"

Anakin looked down to his boots. "I'm confused."

Obi-wan sat down beside Anakin on the floor. "What are you confused about?"

"Something is about to happen, Master. I can feel it, I can sense it. I just don't know what it is!" Familiar frustration seeping into his voice. "It involves you, Padme, Kayden, Kaliee, Leigh-Ann and me!"

"Calm down Anakin. What did you see?" Obi-wan worried about Anakin when he would have visions.

Anakin sighed and took a calming breath. "I don't know; some different images that didn't make any sense. I felt, I felt a lot of emotions: emptiness, hurt, scared, happiness, contentment, and joy."

"I don't know Anakin." He knew what those emotions and why those people would be feeling them. "The Force reveals things when they need to be." Obi-wan hated lying to Anakin but he wanted this one night with his brother.

"Anakin, I'm going to be up for a little while. I know you have class in the morning but would you want to finish that game we were playing earlier?"

A light lit in Anakin. "Turn down a chance to beat you, Master? Never."

Obi-wan knew to expect this banter. "Just because you could race the real pods doesn't mean you can't race the fake ones, my Young Padawan." He smiled as they sat down and pulled out the gaming system Kayden had brought over.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Anakin sat holding Leigh-Ann and making faces at her just to make her laugh. He loved her little laugh.

He set her down and she started crawling across the floor. As he was watching her he started to get a nauseating feeling in his stomach. He dismissed it and continued to watch Leigh-Ann.

Kayden came into the room; his hair all messed up from sleep. He rubbed at his eyes and tugged at Anakin's tunic.

"What's wrong Kayden?"

"My tummy hurts. I want Mommy!"

Anakin felt his forehead and found no fever present. "You have to wait for Obi-wan to go see your Mom. Why don't you lay down while we wait for him?"

Kayden agreed and laid himself down beside where Anakin was sitting. Anakin hoped everything was alright.

* * *

"They don't want to release you until you talk about what happened."

"Kaliee, I'll talk about it when I feel like it." Padme turned away from her best friend.

"Okay then, let's talk about something else." Kaliee knew she had pushed Padme's buttons and they needed a subject change. "How about Obi-wan?"

Padme looked to her, "What about him?"

"May, I know he's Kayden's father."

"Oh," was all Padme could muster.

"What are you two going to do now?"

"I don't know. He's suppose to come by soon."

"I should probably go then. I need to go get Leigh-Ann anyway."

"Who's the new sitter?"

Kaliee smiled, "Oh just a friend."

Padme raised her brow, "And way I inquire who this friend is?"

"Anakin," Kaliee stood up.

Padme quickly grabbed her wrist and her attention. "Be careful, Kaliee. Remember, he's a Jedi. You don't want to find yourself where I am."

Kaliee pulled her wrist away. "What? With a smart, healthy, beautiful son? And the love of your baby's father? Yeah, May, You have it real bad."

Padme didn't know how to respond. She felt guilty for never looking at it that way. And even worse knowing that what she had her best friend desperately wanted.

"I'm sorry, Kaliee."

"Its okay, May. Just, think before you speak sometimes."

"Yes, ma'am." Padme joked trying to lighten the mood. It worked because Kaliee smiled."

Padme's back was to the door so she heard it open but it still hurt to lay on her right side so she couldn't see who it was. She could guess by the way Kaliee was gathering her things.

"I'll see you later. I'll probably come by the apartment tomorrow." Kaliee said as she put her coat on.

"Okay, bye, Kay."

"Bye, May. Bye Master Kenobi."

"Goodbye, Kaliee."

Padme heard the voice she wanted to hear most in the entire universe. She began to roll over so she could face him.

"Don't, I can walk to the other side."

"I'm okay."

"No you're not. I can tell it still hurts."

She saw him enter her line of vision as he sat in the chair that Kaliee vacated. "Hi." Padme said simply.

Obi-wan smiled a sad smile at her. "Hi, yourself."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm better than okay." He leaned onto the bed and stroked her cheek.

This was the most affection he'd showed her since they were in the Temple. She was very surprised that she received this. What he did next made her think maybe he'd gone crazy.

He kissed her. _In the Temple!_ And it wasn't a quick peck on the cheek. He had thrown everything into the kiss. He wanted to show her how much he had worried about her. How much he truly loved her. How much he wanted to be with her. All was said in just the one kiss, as well as a little more.

He pulled away leaving them both a trying to calm their breaths and their hearts. She looked at him with a confused expression.

"What was that?" She asked still out of breath.

"I love you, more than anything," was Obi-wan's answer.

That was what she wanted to hear but she suspected something had happened for him to say it so openly. She placed a hand on his cheek. "What happened?"

Obi-wan smiled, "Nothing."

Her voice softened, "Tell me."

"I'm going to come stay with you and Kayden."

"And how did you get the Council to let you do that?"

"I don't answer to the Council anymore." He said as he stroked her cheek.

"What?" She put her hand on his upper arm.

He got out of the chair and sat on an open spot near the edge of the bed. "I left the Order, Padme."

"But…" She tried to sit up.

"No." He put his hand on her shoulders and laid her back down. "Padme I wanted to do this. I want to be with you, without hiding it. I know that all I'd do is worry about you and Kayden. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

"I want to hear Kayden call me Dad. I want to feel that same joy that you feel every time he calls you Mom. I want to be there when he needs me, not on some mission on another planet. I want him to know his father, I didn't have that chance.

He wiped a tear away from her face as he said, "I want to be with the woman I love and our son."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Obi-wan stayed sitting next to her on the bed. He smiled at her and she returned it. That look in her eyes was worth it all.

She couldn't speak; the large lump in her throat had made it impossible. She just grabbed his hand with her own and rest them on her stomach.

The moment was perfect; well that was until the door slide open and in walked Bail Organa.

Padme had expected Obi-wan to quickly vacate his spot on her bed. But he hadn't, he continued to sit where he was.

"Padme, are you alright?" He walked to her right and looked down at her. He then noticed who it was sitting with her. Also that their hands were intertwined and where they lay.

Bail raised an eyebrow and looked at Obi-wan, "Master Kenobi, I do not believe…"

Obi-wan cut him off. "That title no longer belongs to me, Senator." Obi-wan glanced back down at Padme and simply smiled. "I am simply Kenobi."

Bail was confused, _what is going on?_

Padme used one hand to pat Bail's. "You've been gone. We have a lot to talk about."

"I think I shall let you two talk. I have a few things needing to be taken care of." He reluctantly pulled his hand from her hand.

"I'll come back so I can take you home. I'll bring Kayden when I do." He left her with her old friend.

Obi-wan set out on what he viewed as the hardest part, telling Anakin.

* * *

"There you are, Master." Anakin said as Obi-wan walked in. "Kayden's been waiting for you."

"We need to talk first."

Anakin knew something had happened at the meeting and it had to do with that feeling he had earlier. He followed Obi-wan into the common area. "Is everything okay?"

"I want to give you something." In Anakin's hand he placed a crystal.

"What's this for?"

"You're almost finished with your new lightsaber."

"But I thought you would come with me to get one. That's how the other Masters do it."

"Anakin, I won't be going with you. But this crystal is very special."

"What do you mean you won't be coming with me? Why not?"

Obi-wan calmed himself and prepared himself for the worst. "Anakin, I am no longer your Master."

"Why? It's a little late to be switching Masters isn't it? I want you to finish my training!"

"Anakin, I am no longer a Knight. I removed the crystal from my saber this morning." Obi-wan held up the empty hilt of his saber.

Anakin felt as if he was in a nightmare. Surely he was joking. But the sad look on his face showed that he wasn't.

He looked at the crystal in his hand. "But why?"

Obi-wan's tone was soft. "We both know about the suspicions that were going around. It would've been found out eventually. It had to be done."

Obi-wan watched as different emotions play across Anakin's face. They were both silent for some time.

"You leave today?"

"I'm going to drop Kayden off with Padme and then purchase some civilian tunics. And then…"

"Turn in your robes." Anakin finished for him.

Obi-wan shook his head.

"Mind if I come with you?"

"I would like that." Obi-wan had expected anger from Anakin but instead he received understanding. _Maybe he is ready_.

* * *

Obi-wan had spent much of the afternoon walking around the Temple. For old time's sake. He had gone to the different rooms where he had attended many classes as a Padawan. He had gone to the hangar and looked at his former Jedi Star fighter. He went to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, where he could always find his center.

He had already turned in his robes and said a sad goodbye to his brother. He had even gone and said goodbye to Master Yoda. He wondered what Qui-gon would've said about all this. Obi-wan chuckled at the thought. _He'd probably be completely stunned._

Obi-wan made his way back to where Padme was. He passed many Knights on his way there. He had received many different looks, but he knew that what he was doing was right and that was all that mattered.

He walked in to see Padme standing and trying to pull a jacket on. Obi-wan hurried to her side to help her. "I think you should see if you can stay another day."

Padme grimaced, "I don't want to stay here, Obi-wan. I just want to go home." She was very confident in her decision.

"I want to go home too!" Kayden said as he sat cross legged on the bed.

"But don't you want Mommy to get better?" Obi-wan tried.

"She said she can better at home just like she can here."

He glanced at Padme. "Your Mommy is a very stubborn woman."

"I know, Uncle Bail said that too."

Padme turned to look at Obi-wan, "Please, I just want to go home and sleep in our own bed."

Obi-wan kind of hoped Kayden hadn't heard the 'our bed' part but he hadn't said anything. He could see her pleading with her eyes. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes." She had her politician face on. He knew there was something, but obviously she didn't want to talk about so he would not push her.

"Okay." He grabbed Kayden's bag as well as his own small one and threw it over his left shoulder. He picked Kayden up in his right arm and the three walked outside toward the waiting speeder.

Obi-wan had gone a less used hallway but it didn't stop the stares and the whispers. He could tell they were bothering Padme a bit. But it surprised them both when Anakin and Master Yoda were waiting for them at the exit.

Obi-wan stopped to smile at them both. They were his old family, but his new one stood with him.

"It won't be the same with out you, Mas… I mean Obi-wan." Anakin stuck his hand out.

"Even though the Council has forbid it I do hope our paths cross again one day Anakin. I know you will make me proud."

"I will try."

Obi-wan looked to Master Yoda and bowed his head. "Do that you no longer have to."

"I know." He smiled. "I shall miss you both."

"Congratulate you I would if circumstance different they were. Spoke of changes to the code Knight Ginn did often. Wish I do, in this matter, the Council listened they had."

Padme saw this as their approval of Obi-wan's decision. And Obi-wan knew this was as close to approval as he would be able to get. He smiled at them. "We must be going."

Anakin and Yoda moved to allow the new family to leave. As Obi-wan walked out he turned back to address the two.

"May the Force be with you, always."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The first thing upon arriving at Padme's apartment Obi-wan had sent her to lie down. He hadn't wanted her to leave yet but she was so stubborn. He had told Dorme to hold all of her calls until morning.

Obi-wan took Kayden and left the apartment so that she was insured quiet. Padme had given him credits to purchase a small bed for Kayden and to buy him some more clothes. So that was what the two had set about doing. But first Obi-wan wanted to go get something to eat.

He took Kayden to Dexter's Dinner. He came in and saw his old friend at his usual position at the grill. They were greeted by a waitress droid and taken to a table. Obi-wan knew that Dexter had seen them and waited until he had time to address them.

After they had ordered Obi-wan and Kayden sat and talked about many things. Kayden had told him about the time he lived with Kaliee. "…and Leigh-Ann was like a little stister to me."

"Did you like having a little sister?"

"It was okay, she smelled a lot, and cried too."

They were interrupted by Dexter delivering their food. "Obi-wan! This is a good surprise. And who is your friend, not a new apprentice is it?"

Obi-wan chuckled, "No, he's not. He's…" this wasn't when he wanted to talk to Kayden about it. " a friend's son."

"Well, it's good to meet you boy."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Dexter." Kayden said with a mouth full of food.

Dexter laughed at the boy. "Enjoy the food, and Obi-wan come by again soon."

"I should have a chance to do so." Dexter left the two to their food and went back to work.

"He's nice, I like him."

Obi-wan smiled at him, "I do to."

They finished their meal and left to shop. Obi-wan had spent more time than intended to find his new tunics. They all had looked so different compared to his Jedi tunics. He tried to hurry knowing the Kayden was quickly getting bored.

They left and went to a furniture market. They wondered around and he allowed Kayden to pick it out on his own.

"Why do I have to get a new bed?"

"Because you're not a baby, and you need your own bed." Obi-wan confidently answered.

"But why aren't you getting a new bed, too?"

"Kayden," he started hesitantly.

"You're going to marry her aren't you?"

He put his finger to his lip. "Shhh, that's our little secret."

Kayden shook his head in agreement and smiled. He liked Obi-wan. And he knew his Mommy did too. And if they would get married then he'd have a real family. His smile grew wider at the thought.

"I like that one!" He pointed to a simple old fashioned wooden bed with small cabinets on the bottom.

"Okay." Obi-wan paid the credits and would have it delivered tonight. They left to arrive home before the bed did.

* * *

"Can I go tell her good night?" Kayden asked as he stood in front of the door in his pajamas.

"Yes." Obi-wan walked in with him and saw Padme lying on the left side of the bed. He placed his hands on Kayden's shoulders and guided him over to the bed. "he just wanted to say goodnight."

Padme smiled and tossed Kayden's brown hair. "You like your new bed?"

"Uh huh."

"You don't mind it being down the hall in my old office do you?"

"No ma'am."

"And you know that if you need me I'll be in here and you can just come get me."

"Padme, he's going to be okay."

"I know. Good night Baby. I love you." She pulled him toward her and kissed him.

"I love you too, Mommy." Kayden walked toward the bedroom door.

"Good night, Kayden." Obi-wan called from where he stood beside her bed.

"Ooops I forgot." He ran back and hugged Obi-wan. "Goodnight, Ben, I love you." And then he left the room and ran down the hallway.

Obi-wan had been truly surprised by it. "I want to tell him."

Padme reached for his arm and pulled him toward her and to sit beside her on the bed. "I know, and as soon as you want to we will." She rubbed his arm, "I want him to know too."

Obi-wan stood up and walked to change into a pair of sleep pants. He crawled into bed with her and put his arms around her. Her slight intake of breath made him move his hands.

"I'm sorry."

"No," she sighed, "it's not your fault."

He sat up and looked down at her. "What happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Padme, I know you don't _want_ to but it might be better if you do."

"I will talk about it when I'm ready, Obi-wan." And she rolled over.

He heard her sharp intake of breath and then a hiss when she released it. He rolled her back on to her back so that she could look at him. He saw her eyes were glazed with tears. "Please?"

"What do you want me to say? That I was beat? Okay fine, I said it. It happened it was obvious that it happened! Now please, stop." She broke down in tears at the end.

He pulled her to him and allowed her to cry into his chest. He put a hand on her back to try to comfort her but it only caused the tears to come faster and harder. He tried to calm her, the best he could as sobs were racking her body.

The more he realized how much it had affected her, the worse he felt. He hadn't forgotten that he had been the last one to see her before her kidnapping. "I'm never letting anyone hurt you again."

* * *

Padme awoke with her head onObi-wan's chest and his arm wrapped around her waist. And a small tap on her shoulder.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Kayden whispered in her ear.

She shook Obi-wan and he awoke to see a blurred version of Kayden beside their bed. "Do you want to go to Dexter's for first meal?"

"Really?"

Obi-wan looked to Padme, and she shook her head yes. "Yes."

He began to jump up and down. "Yay!"

"But before we go, we need to talk to you about something." Padme spoke up. "Go get dressed and we'll talk then."

"Yes, ma'am." Kayden left too excited to be concerned that his Mom wanted to talk to him.

"What are we talking to him about?" Obi-wan asked as he pulled a tunic on.

"About you," she smiled and began getting ready.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 **

Kayden sat in the common room waiting for Padme and Obi-wan. He was excited about getting to go see Dexter again. He had enjoyed the food there a lot too. He saw Obi-wan and Padme leave the bedroom. "Are we leaving yet?" He asked impatiently from the sofa.

Padme walked over to where he sat and Obi-wan followed. Padme sat down beside Kayden. She wasn't sure how to begin. So she started simple, "I wanted to see if you'd like to do something today."

"Like go to the park?"

Padme chuckled, "No, like meet your Dad."

Kayden's face was noticeably disappointed. "Oh," was all he managed.

"What's wrong?" Padme asked him a bit worriedly. She glanced at Obi-wan and his calm demeanor and then back to Kayden.

"Well, its just… never mind."

Obi-wan knelt down beside him, "Kayden, your Mom and I both want you tell us if something is bothering you. We want you to be able to come to us about anything."

Kayden was silent for a while. "I just thought that you'd be my new Daddy." He said looking directly into Obi-wan's eyes.

Even though technically Obi-wan _was_ his father Padme was taken back by the statement. Kayden could see the surprise on her face.

"I know you guys love each other, I can feel it. Mommy, you're always so happy when Ben's around. I just wanted him to be my Daddy." Kayden looked down to his hands.

Obi-wan smiled when he heard that he actually _wanted_ him to be his father. Obi-wan picked up where Padme had left off. He stood up and picked Kayden up. He sat down on the sofa beside Padme with Kayden in his lap.

"Kayden, I am your Dad."

Kayden turned around to look at the man holding him. "What?" But something told him that Obi-wan was indeed his father.

Obi-wan watched as the colors of Kayden's eyes began to change with the expressions on his face. Never once did Obi-wan see anger show and for that he was glad.

"So you're my _real_ Dad?"

"Yes." Obi-wan shook his head.

Kayden looked as if he was continuing to think. Padme watched wondering what he was thinking.

She relaxed when he threw his arms around Obi-wan's neck. Obi-wan was a surprised by the gesture. But in return put his arms around Kayden.

"I love you Daddy." Kayden said with his head on Obi-wan's shoulder.

Obi-wan felt tears coming to his eyes and a lump forming in his throat. He squeezed Kayden closer to him. "I love you too."

Padme could see the affect it was having on Obi-wan. She was starting to cry as well. She saw Obi-wan put his forehead to Kayden's and smile. Now, she only wished she could have told them sooner.

* * *

Their smiles were bigger, she could tell. They were laughing more than usual, even if they didn't notice. Padme sat across from them at the dinner. Kayden had insisted on sitting beside Obi-wan.

"And so Anakin became my apprentice, and that was when I first met your Mother." Obi-wan smiled as he put a fork full of food in his mouth.

"Did you miss Qui, Qui… your Master?" Kayden asked and mimicked his father's action.

Obi-wan swallowed and took a sip of his blue milk. Padme chuckled at the milk that was left on his mustache. He realized what she was giggling about and wiped it off. "Yes I did miss him very much. He was like a Dad to me. But I then had a brother to take care of and felt better."

"Anakin was your brother?" Kayden asked astonished.

Obi-wan shook his head. "No, but he was like a brother to me."

"Oh, when are we going to go see Anakin?"

Padme looked up from her plate quickly. She saw the small grimace that Obi-wan made.

"It might be a while." Obi-wan answered.

"Okay," Kayden took it as no big deal and continued eating.

Padme watched had finished eating and sat back to watch them. Their mannerisms were so much alike. Like the way they picked up their glasses and turned the spoon upside down when pulling it out of their mouths.

She hadn't noticed that Obi-wan was watching her. He smiled when she finally realized it and began to blush. A starring contest ensued, mainly because they didn't want to take their eyes off one another.

They were interrupted by a small voice, "I has to go to the potty." Kayden said lowly so only they could hear.

Obi-wan smiled, he was going to have to definitely get use to this. He looked down at his son. "Come on, I'll take you."

* * *

Padme lay down and felt two wonderfully muscular arms encircle her body. She loved the feel of being in his arms. She felt the distinct tickle of his beard on her neck as well as the trail of kissed that went with it.

She turned to look into his eyes, "You were so happy today."

"So were you." He pointed out "and so was our son."

She smiled, "He was." She smiled at him mischievously, "We could keep the happiness going." She said suggestively.

He was surprised by the statement. But just because he was surprised didn't mean he was going to deny either one of them happiness. He returned her smile but it wasn't the same as she had given him.

She didn't notice. She kissed him long and hard. They could finally be together without the hiding and the lies. Everyone knew the truth and it was exhilarating. She rolled onto her back as he came on top of her.

He placed a knee on either side of her hips. He was careful not to put his weight on her, worried about the injuries she had previously been hurting from. He kept his mouth with hers, savoring her taste.

He could feel his heart beat speeding up and his need to breathe becoming more evident. He pulled back to see her chest rising and falling as quickly as his was. It was dark but he knew she was smiling.

He touched his forehead to hers. "I love you. Did you know that?"

"I think I heard it once." She joked.

He responded with a small kiss to her lips. He pulled away and stroked her cheek. "Marry me?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Obi-wan ran his hand through the sweat soaked ringlets that lay across his chest. She said yes. She wanted to marry him. He just couldn't get the thought out of his head. He never thought he would have the privilege of marriage but here he was. His arms wrapped around a beautiful woman that loved him as much as loved her, and they were getting married.

He allowed this thought and the feel of her arms holding him close, to lull him to sleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Padme awoke a bit early this morning. She wanted to spend sometime with Obi-wan before she started back at the Senate today. She left her eyes closed as the sun began to peek through the satin curtain and warm her face.

She rolled over to wrap herself around her fiancé, but found only a small body on that side of the bed. Her eyes flew open to see Kayden sleeping in the bed. Her heart instantly sped up.

_There's no way! That couldn't have been a dream. Oh, Force, please don't let it all have been a dream._ Her thoughts continued this line as she retrieved a tunic from the floor and left to explore the apartment.

Her heart continued to beat faster as she searched and found no results. There was no sign that Obi-wan was there. She felt like her heart was about to burst it was pounding so hard.

This was her real fear. She sat in the common room and tried to fight back the impending tears. She grabbed one of the sofa's pillows and hugged it to her. When the tears started rolling she buried her head in the pillow.

She heard the main door slide open but didn't feel like greeting Dorme at the moment. She heard her footsteps enter the room but still kept silent; afraid that a sob would escape her lips if parted.

Padme felt two calloused hands placed on her thighs. "Padme, what's wrong?"

Her head shot up at the sound of the voice. Her eyes met the blue ones she had been searching for. She saw concern in his gaze but was too happy at this being real. She flung herself from the sofa and into his arms. She held him tight just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Obi-wan was worried about her, _maybe it's too soon for her to go back to the Senate_. He gently pulled her back. "Padme, Sweetheart, what's going on?" He gently stroked her arms to encourage her to tell him.

Padme swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself down. A lone tear trailed down her face that was instantly wiped away by his thumb. She opened them again to meet his gaze.

"I woke up and Kayden was in the bed. And I came looking and you weren't here. And I thought, I thought maybe it had all been a dream. And waking up was the nightmare."

Obi-wan moved so she could sit next to him and put her head on his shoulder. He laid his head on top of hers and stroked her arm.

"It just scared me." She whispered.

"I'm sorry. I thought I'd be back before you woke up. And Kayden heard me in here and said he couldn't go to sleep. So I told him he could come and sleep with you as long as he stayed on my side of the bed. I'm sorry, Love."

Padme sat up and took a deep breath. "It's not your fault, I just panicked."

They sat on the floor together for a while in silence. "Don't you want to know where I went?" Obi-wan asked her.

Now that he said something she did. She looked at him curiously, "Where _did_ you go?"

Obi-wan smiled, "To get this," he whispered. He held out a small velvet box. He held it out for her to take but she was too stunned. He opened it up to show a small silver band with a blue gem attached to it.

"I didn't have it last night. The gem designer wasn't finished with it yet."

Padme smiled at him and placed a hand over his lips. "Stop apologizing. It's beautiful."

Obi-wan took it out of the box and placed in onto her finger. "I love you." He came within an inch from her face.

"I love you too." She whispered before closing the distance with a sumptuous kiss. Her lips moved quickly with his as their tongues danced. The only thing that could bring then out of their trance was the clearing of a throat from behind the sofa.

Padme looked behind them to see Dorme standing with her arms crossed and a brow lifted. "So the rumors _are_ true."

Obi-wan looked to Dorme and then back to Padme, "What rumors?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Padme sat while Dorme began to fix her hair. "I can't believe rumors have already started."

"They had started before your kidnapping, Milady." Dorme said as she pulled her hair back into a band. "Kayden and Master Kenobi do look a lot alike."

"You don't have to call him 'Master' it's just Obi-wan now that he left the order." Padme told her.

"That's another thing, Milady. Jedi Knights don't leave the Order all the time. Plus he's been here since you returned."

Padme thought about that. All the clues pointed to one conclusion that people could make. She wasn't ashamed of it. She was just surprised.

Obi-wan poked his head in the room. "There is some one on the comm unit, I though maybe one of you two might want to answer it."

"I'll get it, Milady," Dorme said and walked out of the room.

Obi-wan came in to where Padme sat. He looked at her through the mirror. She knew he was looking at her but tried to act as if she didn't notice. That was until she was glancing in the mirror and their eyes met.

She spun around to look at him. "What?" She asked because he was still looking at her.

"You look so beautiful." He said as he came to stand beside her. He saw her roll her eyes before turning back around. That was her way of accepting his complement. "How would you feel if Kayden and I came with you to the Senate?" He asked playfully before turning serious. "I want to make sure you make it there alright."

Padme turned back around, "I'd love that."

"Milady?" Dorme called from the door. "You have a call from Her Highness of Naboo."

"Nikkei; I wonder what she's calling for." Padme stood up.

"There's only one way to find out." Obi-wan told her.

"I'll be right back." She kissed his cheek and left to see what the Queen of Naboo wanted.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hi Padme." Nikkei said, _good, no formalities._

"Good day, Nikkei. How are you?"

"I've been better. But I need to speak with you about something that is, well very important."

"Is everything alright?"

Nikkei sighed, "Padme you know you are one of my closest friends. And in politics you can't have too many of them. And I do not like having to ask you questions about your personal life."

"Just say it." Padme didn't want her to beat around the hedge.

"Do you have a son?" Nikkei asked her.

"Yes, Kayden is my son. Kaliee had adopted him right before you asked me to serve. I recently decided that I needed to take responsibility for my actions and now Kayden is living with me."

"Are you," Nikkei shook her head. "Padme, there is a rumor that you are, sleeping with one of the Knights form the Jedi Order."

"Well, that's none of your business, Nikkei."

"Padme, I don't like doing this but with the rumors the Naboo Council is wanting to have you removed from your position."

"What?"

"They're saying you are a role model and that you aren't setting the best example. That your work will ultimately slack with all that is going on."

"You _know_ that's a lie, Nikkei!"

"I know, but they don't."

"Obi-wan and I are getting married."

"I have a feeling that's not going to matter to the Council. I tried, Padme, I really really did. I called to give you a warning. I wish there was more that I could do but you know what limited power I have."

"I know, Nikkei, it's not your fault."

"I talked them into at letting you finish your term. I'm sorry."

"Nikkei, I'm not mad at you. But I need to go. I need to discuss this with Obi-wan and Dorme."

"I'll talk to you soon, Padme."

"Yes, goodbye Nikkei." Padme didn't wait for her to reply before she cut the transmission. She stood up and walked into her bedroom.

"Kayden, please leave. I need to speak to your father and Dorme."

Kayden hopped down and ran into the other room.

"Milady, is everything…"

Padme raised her hand to stop her. She looked down at her hands as she fidgeted. "At the end of this term, we're all out of a job."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Padme this is great!" Dorme hugged her. "We can go back to Naboo!"

"Yeah," Padme tried to sound convincing but Obi-wan could see right through her Senatorial mask. "I should probably get going." She grabbed the shawl off the chair and put it on.

He could tell she wasn't as happy as Dorme about the decision. He wanted her to talk to him about it but knew she wouldn't right now. "Do you still want Kayden and I to come with you?"

"It might be for the best if you two stay here. The holo-reporters will already be hounding me as it is. I don't want you two to have to be bothered." It wasn't that she didn't want them to come. It was just she needed time to think about what was happening.

"That's fine." He wanted say so much more but Dorme apparently couldn't take the hint to leave. "Maybe we can come by and get you."

Padme smiled, "I'd like that very much."

"Good, then comm me when you're done and we'll come get you." Obi-wan walked with her to the door, where her head of security waited for her. He kissed her lips trying to give her reassurance. "It'll work out."

"I know." She smiled and Kayden ran up to her.

"Mommy! Can't I come with you today? Please?" Those blue eyes were torture and how she ended up with two pair of them in her life she'd never be able to understand.

Obi-wan picked Kayden up and held him. "Mom has a lot of work to do and catch up on today. How about another day?"

"But I don't want her to go!" He tried to wiggle out of Obi-wan's arms to get to Padme. "Dad, please?"

Padme saw the smile that split his face when Kayden called him Dad. He was still getting use to it, but she could tell he loved it. "I think you need to spend the day with your father. You two can come pick me up. How does that sound?"

"But Mommy…"

"Kayden, I need to go. You just can't come with me today. I promise, another day." She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Sweetie."

"I love you too." He said defeated with his hand crossed over his chest.

Padme tried hard not to smile. She knew Kayden was trying to be upset but he wore the same expression Obi-wan would wear when he was thinking about something. "It'll be okay." She kissed Obi-wan again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye, Dorme. Oh, and please don't let them destroy the place while I'm gone." She flashed Obi-wan a teasing smile.

"Ha ha, goodbye Senator." Obi-wan teased back. She walked out of the door and it slid shut.

"Why can't Mommy stay at home?" Kayden asked Obi-wan.

"Because, Mommy has a job and she has to go. Plus she really likes her job; she helps make decisions to protect people."

"But why don't you go to work?"

Obi-wan contemplated on what to tell him. "Well, I quit my job so I could be with you and your mom."

Dorme had heard the conversation, "Don't worry Kayden, she'll be able to spend lots of time with you soon."

Obi-wan set Kayden down and he ran off to play. Obi-wan wasn't sure what was going to happen with Padme's removal from the Senate. Before all the credits he needed were provided by the Republic but now, Padme and him were on their own.

Dorme could tell he was worried. "Don't worry, Milord, everything _will_ work out. Trust me and talk to Padme about it when she gets home." Dorme left the room to attend to her daily chores.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They had picked Padme up earlier that day without incident. Padme had tried to keep her amount of work that she did at home to a minimum. She had waited until Kayden had fallen asleep to work on it and was just now finishing it.

Padme crawled into bed with Obi-wan. "Was he good today?"

"He was still a little upset after you left but he was fine." Obi-wan let her cuddle next to him. The feel of her silk night gown on his bare skin was distracting his mind from where he wanted it to be. "Padme we need to talk about this."

She knew he wanted to talk about it. She sat up, "I have something I need to show you."

He watched as she got up and pulled a book from under their bed. He sat up to see what was in it. She sat back down on the bed and put the book so both of them could see it. She opened it to show many different holo-stills.

Obi-wan saw many pictures in the book. "Why haven't I seen this before?"

"Well, it was under the bed, and you usually spend your time doing other things while in the bedroom than the cleaning." She said suggestively.

"Very cute." He stopped her as she turned through the pages. "Is that Kayden?"

"Yeah, that was at his first Naming Day party. He had cake all over him." She smiled at the memory. "But that isn't why I got this out." She began flipping pages again until she came to two pages filled with pictures. She handed Obi-wan to book to see it better.

They were pictures of houses, well all the same house but many different angles. Some were of interior rooms and the furniture in the rooms. "What is this?"

"Our house." She waited to see his reaction. Surprise was the main one, so she went on to explain. "I bought it a few years back, two close to three. When most Senators spent money on expensive things like redecorating their apartments or new cruisers, I saved. I didn't hire the best-in-their-field assistants, I got those fresh out of diplomacy school."

"And after two years of saving I had enough to buy it. I own it, and it's completely paid for. I've slowly been putting furniture in it. Kaliee and Kayden stayed there for a while." She turned the page to show many pictures of Kayden in the house.

"I put money away so that Kayden and I would be taken care of incase something happened. I bought the house so that when and if I retired I'd have a place for Kayden and I to live and a place to settle down at."

"We never talked about moving to Naboo and if you don't want to move then I'll understand. I can sell the house and we can buy another one somewhere else." She didn't want to force this decision on him. She wanted them to make it together.

"No! Padme you wanted this house enough to save for it. Naboo would be a wonderful place to live. You'd be near your family and Kayden could be in the house he grew up in."

"I just know that Naboo holds bad memories for you." She closed the book and slid it under the bed.

He wrapped his arms around her as she came up. He put his warm lips to her neck. "But I have even more good ones. Plus I'm sure you have bad ones as well."

"Yes, but it's only the good ones that matter." She said as she leaned into his embrace.

"That's right. So we're going to go to Naboo?"

"As long as it's what you want." She said as they settled into their bed.

"It is." He kissed her forehead and let her snuggle up to him. He felt better knowing that they at least had a plan or at least something of one. The session would be ending in a few months and they'd be moving.

Even though he could tell Padme wasn't pleased at the way they were leaving he knew that it would probably be a good thing. They'd be able to spend more time together, as a family. On Naboo, she would have her sister and her family that she missed. She'd be safer.

Padme knew that with her leaving the Senate that it would give her time to pursue other goals in her life. Like having a family of her own. Now she could work toward that. She would be able to stay at home and spend more time with her family.

She was engaged and she had a son that she needed to make up lost time with. As she lay in Obi-wan's arms she made a promise to herself. She was going to make up for all the lies she had told to the two most important people in her life. The two she loved the most.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a small cry coming from down the hall. Obi-wan had sat up a mere second before it happened. But Padme was close behind him as they made their way to their son's room.

Obi-wan opened the door and Kayden was still lying in bed. But his legs were tangled in his covers and he was crying. Padme pushed past Obi-wan and sat down beside his bed.

"Kayden, wake up Sweetie." She began stroking his forehead, to discover that he was sweating. Padme threw a worried glance Obi-wan's way. "It's okay Kayden, I'm right here."

This time his eyes popped open as if there were spring loaded. He instant threw his arms around Padme and clung to her. "What happened?" She asked him. She tried to pull him so she could see him but he wouldn't let go.

"I had a bad dream." He said as he squeezed tighter.

Obi-wan came to sit beside him. "What was the dream about?"

"You were fighting with someone with a lightsaber and it was scary." Kayden turned to look at Obi-wan but still kept his arms around his mother.

Obi-wan was at first afraid his 'dream' may have been a vision. But with the description it wasn't possible. He had disarmed his saber himself. "Do you want to come sleep with your Mom and me tonight?"

Kayden shook his head yes and the three headed toward the bedroom.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

He stood at the docking area of her platform. He watched as she argued against some Senator he didn't know. He loved the way she threw herself into her work, even though it wasn't always good for her.

Obi-wan kept an arm on Kayden's shoulder to prevent him from leaving the safety of the entrance. Obi-wan knew that many things would be said about him being there. But it was only a matter of time before they would be married and no one could say anything.

"This is not in the best interest of the people of the Republic! I can't see how anyone could agree to such an action." Her passion for her work showing in her voice.

"Something needs to be done Senator. And I don't understand why this bothers you so." The Senator said with a smirk on his face.

"How could it not. You are proposing that we start an army! And who would we have lead this army, Senator Ne'gree?"

"The Chancellor of course and then Knights be the field command."

"Jedi Knights should not be made to be soldiers in the Republic's army!"

"This shouldn't bother you Milady, your Knight won't be going out."

Obi-wan could feel Padme's anger rising from where he was. He was glad the man was on a Senatorial platform far away from Padme, and himself.

The Senate chambers went silent, which didn't happen very often. "Excuse me Senator, but are you suggesting that I allow my personal life to interfere with the decisions I follow instead of what's in the people's best interest?"

"It wouldn't be the first time Senator Amidala."

"That's enough! The Senator's personal life is _not_ what is in question here. We have other things that need to be discussed. We will break for an hour and then return. Maybe we will be able to focus on the topic at hand. Right, Senator Ne'gree?"

"Yes, Chancellor."

"Good. The Senate is adjourned."

Obi-wan watched as her pod returned to its dock. She shared it with Representative Binks and Senator Organa. Bail was the first to see Obi-wan. He nodded his head to him and then whispered something to Padme. She had been angry her face showed it easily. Her cheeks were redden and there was a crease in her brow.

She looked up to meet Obi-wan's eyes and then she looked down almost as if she was embarrassed of her outburst. The pad locked into place and the doorway opened. Jar-jar walked off first not even noticing that Obi-wan and Kayden stood there.

Bail stopped in front of Obi-wan. "I'll take Kayden. You should go talk to her."

"Thanks." Obi-wan looked to Kayden. "Stay with Bail, you here me?"

"Yes sir." He said as he followed Bail into the hallway.

Obi-wan watched as Padme stayed seated and rubbing her temples. He sat beside her and placed his hand on her back. "Hey."

She ran her hands over her face before looking at him. "Hi."

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head no trying to dismiss it. "Yeah, it's just frustrating."

"It'll be okay. Things will die down once the commotion is over."

"I'm almost glad I'll be leaving soon. Things are getting too out of control. And now fellow Senators are throwing our own personal lives at us. It just isn't what it used to be. Things are changing."

"Maybe you need a break." She had been back a few weeks and things didn't seem to be getting better. Obi-wan could tell she was getting frustrated with the Senate.

"I don't have time for one right now. I have to fight this army thing and I can't leave now. My term will be up in just a bit. I can relax when we get to Naboo."

"I'm worried about you." He pulled her close and she laid her head on his shoulder. She didn't answer him and just sighed a tired breath. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said as she tried to calm her own nerves.

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo

"Is Mommy okay?" Kayden asked Bail as they walked to the hallway.

"Yes, she's going to be fine."

"She was angry."

Bail chuckled, "I know. But your Dad is talking to her."

"Daddy always makes her happy."

"I'm sure he…" Bail didn't get to finish because Kayden broke off into dead run.

Kayden ran around the corner and into a tall young man. "Anakin!"

Anakin Skywalker looked down to see Kayden at his feet. He stretched out with the Force and felt Obi-wan and Padme's signatures. He had been told by the Council to avoid them as much as possible. But there was no way he would ignore the boy, he didn't understand what was going on.

"Hello Kayden, what are you doing here?"

"Daddy and I came to see Mommy. But she's upset so he's talking to her."

"Ah. So what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I'm not alone, Bail's coming." Anakin looked to where Kayden pointed to see an out of breath Bail trailing behind. A smile lit his face.

"Good day, Senator."

"Not funny, Anakin." Bail said as he made his way to where they stood. He caught his breath and stood up straight. "It is nice to see you again, Padawan Skywalker."

Anakin smiled at the now senatorial tone in his voice. "And good to see you Senator Organa. Do you think you could point me in the direction in which the Chancellor was headed?"

"He was headed to his office I believe."

"Thank you." Anakin bowed in respect and looked at Kayden. "I'll see you later, Kayden."

"Aren't you going to stay and say hi to Mommy and Daddy?"

A pain hit Anakin's heart at the fact that he wanted to stay and speak with them but know he couldn't. "Not this time. But tell your Mom that she is doing exactly what she should be. And tell your Dad I said hello."

"Okay." He said disappointed.

He looked up to Bail. "Can you please give Obi-wan this?"

Bail took the piece of flimsy and agreed.

"I'll see you both later." He turned and headed toward the Chancellor's office.

Kayden stood on his tip toes to see what the note said. But all it said was **DD2000hrs**. _What ever that means._

"What are you two doing way down here?" Padme asked from behind Bail.

"Mommy!" Kayden shouted as he ran to her, causing many beings to turn their heads. "Anakin was here!"

She quickly looked back to Obi-wan but he showed nothing on his face. _Damn Jedi composure._ She didn't want to pursue it if it would bother him, but she had no way of knowing. "Really? What did he want?"

"He told me to tell you both 'hello'. And then he went to see Chance… Chance…"

"Chancellor Palpatine?" Obi-wan filled in.

"Yeah, him!" Kayden answered turning to smile up at Bail.

"He also left this for you." Bail handed him the slip of flimsy.

Obi-wan read it and knew exactly what it meant. Padme looked at him funny because he was wearing a lopsided grin. Obi-wan realized that the three of them were looking at him. He cleared his throat, "What are we standing around for? Let go get something to eat."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Padme lay in bed and tried to breathe. She still was always surprised about how he could make her lose her breath when making love. Now she lay with his arms around her waist.

She loved this time, when it was just them. No one judging or complaining. No Jedi and Senate. Just them; and their love. She reveled in the way she was able to make his heart beat faster as she felt his pulse through the hand that lay on her lower back.

She rolled to look in his eyes. She saw the love in his eyes as he looked at her with an irresistible smile. She knew she was lucky to have him with her. He could've done a million things different but was so glad he hadn't.

"What's on your mind?" He could tell she was thinking about something.

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?" He said, the look on her face making him seem a bit nervous.

"Well," she placed her hand on his chest, allowing her hand to glide down to his belly button. "I was thinking about, maybe once we move to Naboo and things get settled."

"After we get married." He provided as he rubbed her nose playfully with his own.

She chuckled at the gesture. "Maybe."

"I'm sorry, go ahead." He said as he realized he pulled her from what she was saying.

"I was thinking maybe, we could have another baby."

"Are you serious?"

She couldn't tell what he was thinking. "I mean only if you think we should."

He sat up and pulled her with him. "I would love nothing more than to have a family with you. Just to be there for everything that I missed; to be able to share the joy of everything. "

She was over whelmed with his reaction. She couldn't say anything that would properly express how she felt. So she did the next thing that came to her mind, to show him. She took no time in pulling him into a deep kiss that entangled their tongues, bodies, and minds.

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo

She felt a kiss on her cheek and could feel his hot breath on her ear. "It's time to get up."

She simply swatted at him as she rolled over. She was too tired to get up. Last nights activities had ended well into the wee hours of morning.

"Padme." He said in a sing-song voice. "Padme." He said again. "You have to get up if we're going to get a shower before Kayden wakes up." He whispered as he kissed a sweet spot right behind her ear.

It got her attention. She let out a little whimper as he ran his hand down the length of her back. "Obi-wan, you're not being fair."

"There is a party you have to go to later and I want to be with you now." He said in low tone as he nuzzled her neck.

"I'll skip the party."

He chuckled, "Its in _your_ honor. You can't skip it. Bail Organa and Mon Mothma worked hard to put it together."

"They are going to be the only two there that will truly miss me from the Senate."

"I doubt that." He said as he kissed her jaw line. "And even if they are, then you should show how much you appreciate them going to all the trouble."

Padme was trying to come up with a good reason why she shouldn't go but he was distracting her. "Umm."

"Let's go get a shower and then you can argue why you shouldn't go later."

"Wait. When are you meeting with Anakin?"

Obi-wan smiled at her, "While you're getting ready for your party."

She thought maybe they could spend sometime together then but she wasn't about to suggest it. She knew how much he missed his 'brother'. He tried to hide it most of the time but Padme knew better.

Padme sat up and grabbed her robe that had been kicked off the edge of the bed. "Well if you're going to be gone then we better make good use of the time." She pulled his hand and led him to the refresher for a nice long shower.

ooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Obi-wan sat in the back of Dexter's Dinner and was met with a smile when he saw Anakin set foot in the establishment.

Anakin was glad that Obi-wan had come. He missed Obi-wan very much and wished things with the Council weren't so crazy. "Mast… I mean, hello Obi-wan."

"Hi, Anakin. How are you? Have a seat."

"Thank you. I've been fine. How are you?"

"I'm doing well, busy but well."

The conversation traveled through many things. Anakin had talked about the war that was beginning and what was happening with the Council. And about his new Master that didn't have Obi-wan's patience.

"I thought I should let you know that we're moving." Obi-wan said as he sipped his jawa juice.

"Really?" Anakin was surprised.

"Yes, and married too."

"You're going to get married?" Anakin let out a little laugh. "I'm sorry it's just hard to see you married. So where are you two moving to?"

"Naboo. She bought a house a few years back and now we're going to get some use out of it."

"Obi-wan, do you think that the rule on attachments is unjust?"

Obi-wan hadn't expected him to ask that. Obi-wan wasn't sure how to answer. "I guess yes and no. I don't think that you shouldn't be allowed to have an attachment unless it will interfere with your duty."

"So if I was to find someone, you would be happy for me? And support my decision?"

"Anakin, you are going to become a great Jedi. I believe in whatever you try to do you can accomplish. If handling both a family and being a Jedi is what you want then I think you can do it. The Council won't allow it though."

"I know." Anakin looked down at his empty plate.

"I'm not saying avoid love; if you find it then soak it up. But don't seek it out, let it find you."

"Thank you, Master."

"Obi-wan." He corrected.

"You'll always be Master."

"I need to get going. But remember this: experience is a hard teacher. She'll give you the tests first and the lessons last. Very few pass the first go around. But I have a feeling you will."

"Thank you." He was grateful for Obi-wan's confidence. "Will I see you again before you leave?"

"I'll meet you here in three days? Same time?"

"Sounds good."

"See you then Anakin."

"Goodbye, Obi-wan." Anakin sat in the booth and watched his former Master walk out the door. And knew things would truly be different from now on.

ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Obi-wan was bored. He had spoken to most of the Senators he knew and had stayed close to Padme's side. He was glad when the announcement was made that third meal was being served. His stomach had been growling for the past fifteen minutes.

He sat down beside Padme and across from Bail Organa. The meal was served and the white Alderaanian wine was poured. This was where she was supposed to make a speech of some sort.

Very few in the Senate knew the _real_ reason why she was leaving the Senate, the ones she told. So everyone, except Bail and Obi-wan, at the table thought she had decided to retire.

Padme stood up and tapped her glass to get everyone's attention. Everyone stopped their conversation and looked to her. "I want to thank you all for coming. And a special thanks to Bail Organa and Mon Mothma for giving me a chance to see you all before my last week of sessions."

Padme continued but Obi-wan sort of faded in and out of attention. He watched as she spoke with a wonderful grace. She looked magnificent in the white dress she had chosen to wear. Her curls pulled back into a jeweled barrette. She looked like a goddess.

"And I'm going to miss you all." Padme said as she held up her glass. "Here's to my friends. I hope all of you find success in what ever you chose to pursue." The sound of glasses clanking was heard before everyone took a sip of their drink.

"I'd like to make announcement." She said as she remained standing. "I'd like to announce, that Obi-wan are engaged to be married."

He hadn't expected her to do that, but he was glad she had. A round of applause was heard around the table. Bail even got up and walked around to give the couple a hug and congratulations before returning to his seat.

Bail was full of questions. "So are you going to be staying on Corusant?"

"Why?" Padme said with a quirked brow.

"I was just thinking that if you were moving that Alderaan would be a great place."

"I'm sorry Bail but Naboo is where we're headed." She said with a smile.

"That's a good choice Padme. Don't let my husband talk you into anything either." Bail got an elbow in his upper arm from his wife.

"I won't." Padme grinned and looked over to see Obi-wan looking at her. She blushed just knowing that he caught her.

The night continued smoothly as she said goodbye and thanks to all the Senators and other politicians that had come to see her off. They had returned to her apartment to relieve Dorme of her babysitting duties.

"Mommy, Daddy! Your home!" Kayden said as he ran out of his bedroom and into the common room where they stood. "Did Dorme go home already?"

"She just left, Sweetie." Padme said as she placed her shawl on the back of the sofa.

"I drew you a picture. I'll go get it." He ran back to his bedroom.

"He's full of energy." Obi-wan commented as they walked to their own bedroom.

Padme collapsed onto the bed. "Think he'll let me borrow some of it?"

Obi-wan chuckled as Kayden ran into the room and jumped onto the bed between his father and mother.

"That's you, that's me, that's Daddy, and that's our house on Naboo." Kayden pointed out everything. "That's the lake we always go swimming in."

"You're glad to be going back aren't you?" Padme asked him.

"Yup!" He said as he stood up on the bed. "Did you have fun at your party?" He asked as he began jumping up and down.

"Yes, now stop jumping."

Obi-wan stood up and hung up his jacket. He watched Padme as she and Kayden talked. Obi-wan caught her eye when he began removing his dress shirt. But he could see a little disappointment when she saw his undershirt staying on.

"You look very pretty." Kayden said as he collapsed on to the bed.

"I think so too." Obi-wan said as he moved his way over to the bed.

"Well, thank you both." Padme said blushing.

"Mommy, can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?"

Padme looked to Obi-wan, she didn't mind but wasn't sure. Obi-wan slightly nodded his head. "Okay, but you go change into your pajamas so Daddy and I can change."

"Okay." He hopped off the bed and left the room.

Obi-wan was standing by the bed once again. "That's really sweet that you don't mind him sleeping with us tonight."

"Its just one night, right?" He watched as Padme removed the dress and put on her own pajamas. The brown in the thin strapped tunic brought out the wonderful color of her hair. The slight pink trimming matched the short pink shorts she wore with it, as well as the soft pink of her cheeks. Silently he wondered if she was wearing this on purpose.

"Right, he probably just missed us. We've both been gone most of the day."

"Probably, but of course who wouldn't miss you?" He asked her.

She was about to comment on how silly he just sounded but his lips didn't give her a chance.

"Eeewwww!" came a small squeak from the doorway.

The both turned to see a disgusted look on Kayden's face. Obi-wan laughed, "Eeww, huh?" He went to the door way and scooped him up before putting him on the bed and tickling him.

Padme laughed as Kayden begged Obi-wan to stop tickling him. She looked at the scene and wanted to be no where else but here. She soon joined in and they all tired themselves out. Allowing them to sleep soundly until the day required their presence.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Padme sat on the sofa in the common room of her apartment and looked around. It seemed so different now that she was leaving. She sipped on her hot chocolate and thought about things to come.

She worried about what she would be like as a full time mother. She had spent time with Kayden and he'd been living with her for a little while but she wasn't going to be working anymore like she had. She worried whether she could do it or not.

Padme felt two hands come on her shoulder and begin to massage them. "What are you doing up?"

Padme laid her head back to look at him upside down. "I couldn't sleep. And it doesn't help that the company turned of the air cooling system a day early."

"Or that you're drinking _hot_ chocolate." He leaned down to kiss her. "Come to bed." She just smiled up at him. He smiled back at her as the moonlight from the open windows shone o her face. "I bet I can find something to make you sleepy."

She saw the humor in his eyes but was quick to say something to him. "Obi-wan!" She pointed beside her on the sofa.

Obi-wan looked over to see Kayden asleep with his head on Padme's lap. "What's he doing in here?"

"He woke up and I was in the kitchenette. He said it was too hot in the office so I told him he could sleep in here."

"He's really excited about going to Naboo tomorrow." Obi-wan said as he bent down and rubbed his hand on Kayden's back.

"It's so weird, this place being packed up in boxes." Padme took the final sip from her mug. "So many memories." She seemed to zone out a little bit.

"Good or bad?"

"A little of both. But I'm more interested in making new memories than thinking about the old ones." She slipped from under Kayden and stood up.

Obi-wan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. "Me too. The movers are supposed to come tomorrow while you're in session. And then everything will get there in a day or so."

"I need to comm and remind Sola she's getting it for us."

"Did she sound excited when you told her?"

"Yes, oh and I'll go ahead and tell you my sister is nosey so she'll ask a lot of questions about a lot of things that she doesn't need answers to."

Obi-wan chuckled, "I'll remember that."

"Come on lets go to bed. I don't want to wake Kayden." She left his embrace but took his hand and led him into the other room.

"Are we there yet?" Kayden asked as he ran into the cockpit of the Nubian cruiser.

"No," Obi-wan answered managing only to sound a little annoyed.

"How much longer until we come out of liperspace?"

"Hyperspace, Sweetie."

"Five less minutes then we did last time he asked." Obi-wan mumbled.

Padme reached over to pop him on the shoulder. "We still have a while, why don't you go right a letter to Kaliee. I bet she'd like that."

Kayden sighed dramatically, "Okay."

"Why did you say that?" Padme starred at him.

"He asks every five minutes! He obviously has your patience." Obi-wan flashed a teasing smile.

Padme reached over to pop him again. "_I_ am not the impatient one here."

"I was a Jedi Knight, Milady. I do know how to be patient. And can be when I choose to." He regretted the words as they left his mouth.

"Oh really?" She arched an eyebrow as he grimaced.

He could tell just by the look on her face she was going to make him eat those words. How, he didn't know but was a little worried about finding out. "Well most the time." He tried to cover up.

"Mmmhhmmm." She stood up from her co-pilot's seat to stand in front of him. "But that's not what you said. You said, and I quote, 'can be when I choose to.'" She placed a hand on either side of him on the arm rests.

"When I choose to be I can." He swallowed hard and mentally smacked himself. He was only digging himself in deeper.

Padme smiled a devious smile, one he had only seen a few times before. She turned around and acted as if she was going to head back to her seat. But, instead, planted herself right in Obi-wan's lap.

_OH sith!_ "Kayden will be in, in like two minutes to ask if we're there or not." He ended his sentence with a gulp. She had adjusted the way she was sitting to allow herself to lay her head on his shoulder.

She began blowing warm air onto a spot right below his ear. She knew he could hear and feel her breathing. She intentionally sped up her breaths and the amount of air she took in.

Obi-wan felt his own breath hitch as she slid her hand under his outer tunic. He was trying so hard to keep control.

She began kissing the spot she had been previously blowing on. She began to untuck the undershirt he wore.

"Umm, Padme?"

"Hhhmmm?" She began to lick the spot she had been kissing and wiggled around on his lap. She immediately felt a rather large bulge coming from his trousers.

"Padme." He said trying to get her attention but his voice was strained.

She ignored his plea and continued with her task. She turned in his lap to almost straddle him but allowed her mouth to stay occupied with the spot below his ear. She slid her hand into the waist band of his trousers to push her hand against his lower belly.

Padme smiled as she heard him do his best to suppress a groan. She sat up to look at him. She was surprised at the desire she saw in his eyes, and was extremely turned on by it. _Maybe this was a bad plan._

Padme pulled herself off of his lap. But she turned to head to her chair when she felt his hand grab her wrist. In one swift movement he had gotten out of his chair and pushed Padme's back to the cockpit wall.

It was Padme's turn to be nervous as Obi-wan stood and starred into her eyes. The desire there was unmistakable and the gaze was making her own breathing speed up. _This really really wasn't a good idea!_ After that Padme thought nothing else. Obi-wan's kiss had knocked every thought.

She wanted to resist, to stay in control of the situation but as his tongue slid next to hers, she knew it wasn't going to happen. She responded and moved her own tongue along with his.

Obi-wan suddenly pulled away and took a few steps back. Padme looked at him confused. She realized what it was as the cockpit door slid open and Kayden walked in.

Kayden walked in and saw his Mom and his Dad standing a few feet away from each other, looking uncomfortable. "Are we there yet? I finished my letter."

"Um, no not yet." Padme was working hard to form that little bit of a coherent sentence. She looked to Obi-wan and then turned a slight pink after noticing that the encounter had indeed turned him on.

Obi-wan shot her a look daring her to laugh. But she just ignored it. "Hey Kayden, I think your Dad was about to go take a shower, do you want to stay up here with me and keep me company?"

"Yeah!" He jumped up and down in excitement. "Can I sit in Daddy's chair too?"

"Yes." She said and watched as he ran and jumped into the pilot's seat.

Obi-wan grabbed Padme's arm and pulled her toward the back of the cockpit. "That was cruel. But I'll get you back tonight." His eyes still dark from the desire from moments ago.

Padme looked at him, "We can't do anything of that," gesturing to where they once stood, "nature on the ship. Let alone with our four year old son on board."

Obi-wan knew she was right but he didn't have to like it and it showed on his face.

Padme leaned in and kissed him chastely on the lips. She turned to whisper, "Besides I thought you said you had patience." She pulled away wearing the same devious smile as before.

She turned and walked back to her chair and began playing with Kayden. Obi-wan walked toward the refresher for a _very_ cold shower.

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo

Padme had landed the cruiser by herself. She knew Kayden was asleep and was hoping Obi-wan was resting but knew he wasn't. She allowed the engines to cool as she went to check on Obi-wan.

She went into the larger cabin and saw him sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. "What are you doing?" She whispered knowing Kayden was asleep on the bed.

"Meditating." He replied calmly.

"You know you don't have to do that anymore."

"The Force is still all around. Just because I'm not a Knight doesn't mean I shouldn't meditate or keep up the physical stamina." He opened his eyes. "Plus you wouldn't want me to become short tempered and flabby, would you?"

Padme laughed at the thought of Obi-wan being short tempered. That just wouldn't be him. "Flabby I can still love, short temper; well I just can't see it. We're here, do want to wake Kayden up or should I?"

"I'll get him." Obi-wan stiffly uncrossed his legs and walked to the bed to wake his son.

Padme had gone and lowered the loading ramp and walked off the ship. She was surprised to see two figures running toward her. One was larger than the other but was being out run by the smaller.

Padme saw the smaller face come into view and ran to meet it. "Aunt Padme!" Pooja threw herself into her Aunt's arms. Padme picked her up and spun her around. She put Pooja down and opened her arms to Sola.

"This is a surprise! I didn't think anyone was going to meet us here." She pulled back to look at Sola.

"Well I wanted to be the first to say hello. But it seems someone still beat me to it." She ruffled her daughter's hair. "So your bringing Kayden home for good?"

"His Dad is getting him now." Padme glanced back to the ship. "Did everything get delivered alright?"

"Everything got here, but your lights haven't been turned on yet. They say it'll be at least two more days. That was another reason why I wanted to meet you here. Do you want to stay with us?"

"At Mom and Dad's? Or your house?"

"Daddy's still out of town so we're staying with Gram and Papa."

"That's him!" Sola said louder than she should have but Obi-wan showed no sign that he had heard her.

Padme reached out and smacked her sister's arm. "Yes! Now stop it!" Padme turned behind her to see Obi-wan approaching with Kayden asleep on his shoulder.

"Can you hold this?" Obi-wan handed Padme a small bag. Obi-wan adjusted Kayden in his arms and took the bag back. "Hi, I'm Obi-wan. You must be Sola." He put out his free hand.

Sola shook it. "That would be me and this is one of my daughters, Pooja." Pooja just waved and hid behind her mother's leg. "Now let's get you three back to Mom and Dad's and get some food."

"Yay!" Pooja ran off toward the entrance of the hanger.

"Pooja, wait!" Sola said running after her daughter.

Obi-wan looked at Padme with a raised eyebrow. "Mom and Dad's? I thought we were going to _our_ house. I thought we were going to get to sleep in our bed."

Padme couldn't believe it. His last statement almost sounded like a whine! "We have no electricity. We had it shut off when Kaliee moved to Corusant."

"So we are staying with your parents and sister and her family?"

"Don't worry, it'll be okay."

"I've never met them before." She was sure she detected panic in his voice. "We have a son and we're engaged and I've never met your parents!" The panic was now unmistakable.

"Obi-wan, it'll be okay. I've spoken with them before about all this." She began walking in the direction Pooja and Sola had taken off in. "We talked a lot when I was pregnant with Kayden. They know that was my decision and not yours."

"You told them everything?"

"Enough to make them understand my decision and for them to deal with it. But it doesn't matter._ That_ is far behind them. Please, try not to worry." She took the bag away from him and held his free hand.

They continued to walk toward the speeder. "Hurry Aunt Padme! Gram said that third meal will be done soon!" Pooja said as she slid into the speeder.

Obi-wan allowed Padme to get in first before handing Kayden to her. He walked to the other side to hop in. But no matter how much Padme tried to reassure him he was still nervous.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Padme squeezed Obi-wan's hand as they walked up the long walk way to her parents' home. She was now beginning to feel some of the nervousness that Obi-wan had earlier expressed. She wondered if now that Obi-wan was in the picture, would they still allow the past to be the past.

Padme looked at Obi-wan and she saw him swallow hard. She wanted to laugh; she had never seen him so worried. But she stayed quiet and watched as Pooja and Kayden raced to the steps of the house. Padme stopped, and pulled Obi-wan to a stop, when she saw an elderly couple step out of the door.

"Gram!" squealed Pooja.

"Papa!" Kayden said running and jumping into the older man's arms.

Obi-wan watched Padme as her eyes began to get moist. He knew how much it meant to her to be able to see Kayden interact with her parents. He put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick kiss on the temple and guided her to the house.

Padme followed her sister up the steps and hugged her mother and father. "I've missed you so much." She said as she took a step back.

"We've missed you too." Padme's mother put a hand on Kayden shoulder. "And we've missed you too."

"I misseded you too Gram. But look, we brought a surprise home!" Kayden walked over and grabbed Obi-wan's hand and pulled him closer to the group. "Daddy, this is Gram and Papa. Gram, Papa, this is my Daddy."

Padme watched emotions flash across their faces before her father spoke again. "It's nice to finally meet you, Obi-wan."

"Same here, Sir."

Padme's smile multiplied three fold. They all entered the house and began talking as if they had always been one happy family.

ooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Padme, I should probably head back to my room." Obi-wan said as he leaned onto the headboard of her bed.

Padme was leaning into him because Kayden lay asleep on the other side. "Obi-wan, I think it'll be okay if you're just in here."

"I don't want your Father to come after me with a blaster if he sees me going back to my room at an odd time."

"You worry too much." She said as she patted his thigh and made her way to stand up.

Obi-wan grabbed her by the wrist to pull her back to him. "And you, my Love, worry too little sometimes." He kissed her cheek and then let her go.

"I'm going to go get something to drink, do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"And you _will_ be here when I get back." Padme told him. She walked out of her room and down the hallway. She knew the house like the back of her own hand. She knew every turn to make in the dark to get where ever it was she would need to go.

Tonight, though, she headed toward the kitchenette and found what she was looking for rather easily. She was headed back when a figure sitting on the common room sofa caught her eye.

"Daddy?"

"What are you still doing up, Padme?"

She walked over to where he sat. "I was thirsty and came to get something to drink. What are you still doing up?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

He was always happy to see the innocence in her eyes and thankful the harsh reality of the galaxy hadn't taken it from his youngest daughter. "You, and when Obi-wan was going to come out of your room."

"Daddy, I'm sorry. We were up talking. I'll tell him to head back."

"Its okay, Sweetie. You don't have to. I was only teasing, you two are engaged now." He gave her a nudge on her shoulder, "plus you two already share a child."

Padme knew he was joking but she felt kind of guilty about the statement. "Daddy, thank you for being sweet to Obi-wan today. He was so nervous."

"Why wouldn't I be nice to him?"

"I just thought you'd be upset or something." She took a sip of her water.

"I have no reason to be angry with him. Not being there wasn't his fault."

Padme's head went down a bit as well as the tone of her voice, "It was mine."

"Padme, it truly wasn't your fault either." He put his arm around her and hugged her close.

"Were you ever mad at me?"

"I wasn't mad, maybe a little surprised and disappointed. You have to see where I'm coming from, Padme. My youngest daughter had been away, ruling a planet. I didn't get to see you much. So when you two terms were up, I was a little selfishly excited to have my little girl back home with me.

"You came home and told us you were pregnant. That you weren't going to tell the father because he held an important spot in the New Republic. You weren't even going to tell us his name."

"I'm sorry Daddy." Her voice cracked as she leaned into her father's hug.

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. Padme, we all make mistakes, me included. I just want you to understand that things could've turned out so much worse than they had. And I'm not mad at you or Obi-wan. I love you and Kayden and I'm sure once I get to know Obi-wan, I'll come to love him too."

Padme wiped at her nose. "It all happened so fast. I was confused."

"Sweetie, its okay now. You've done right by both Obi-wan and Kayden. And that's what matters the most." He rubbed her back to assure her he wasn't mad. "So do you think he'll be leaving your room anytime soon."

Padme chuckled at his comment. "Not if he thinks I'm coming back." She gave a quick sniffle. "I should probably go back and send him to his room."

"You don't have to send him to the guest room." He stood up and pulled Padme up with him. "Just make him sleep on the floor."

Padme laughed at him again. "Okay, Dad."

"I love you, Padme." He gave her a hug. "And I'm so glad you're coming home to stay."

Padme squeezed him close. "I love you too. And I'm glad to be back."

"Goodnight, Sweetie."

"Goodnight." Padme walked back to her childhood bedroom and walked in to see Obi-wan asleep on the bed. And Kayden sitting up leaning over him.

"What are you doing?" Padme asked.

"He's snoring again, and it woked me up."

"You want to go sleep in the other room?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay," she picked him up and carried him into the bedroom next to hers. "Here you go. Sleep sweet, Honey."

"Sleep sweet, Mommy." Kayden rolled over and quickly fell back asleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wake up! Wake up!" Kayden jumped up and down on the bed.

Padme rolled over and pulled a pillow over her head. "Stop jumping, Kayden! I'm trying to sleep."

"But you have to get up _now!_"

"You don't want Gram and Papa to find you jumping on their furniture." Padme sighed when she felt him land on the bed and he stilled.

"See Daddy, I told you it wouldn't work." Kayden slid off the bed.

"Go help Gram in the kitchen, _I'll_ take care of your mother." Obi-wan waited until Kayden left and then slipped into bed beside Padme. He stuck his hand up the back of her sleep tunic and began rubbing her back.

"Padme, Padme" he said in a sing-song voice.

"No." she whined.

He slid his hand down to her lower back. "I've got a surprise for you." He whispered in her ear as his hand slipped lower feeling the beginnings of navy blue laced underwear.

"I'm going to have a surprise for you if your hand continues to head south." She threatened but still being half asleep. She rolled over to face him.

"Padme, its extremely important that you get up."

"Force! She's still in bed?" Sola said as she waltzed into the room. "Never was a morning person." She strolled to Padme's side of the bed while sipping her water.

"You were never one to knock." Padme said buring her head back under the pillow.

"Padme, get up. We're all waiting on you."

Padme's response was to snuggle deeper into the covers and ignore Sola.

Sola responded too. By pouring her glass of water on Padme's back.

Obi-wan had never seen Padme jump so high. Or throw a pillow so hard. Sola had ducked but there was obviously some force behind that pillow.

"Sola, I'm going to kill you." Padme tried to grab the pillow next to her but it wouldn't budge. She shot Obi-wan a look but he kept his elbow on the pillow. "Obi-wan, get off."

"No." He stated calmly while a smirk laid across his face.

Padme stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "What do you mean 'no'? She poured cold water on me!"

Sola put her hands on her sister's shoulders, "Now that you're up though, you can come see the surprise we have for you."

Obi-wan followed the two into the common room and stepped behind Padme. "Close your eyes."

"No." She said in a mocking tone.

He knew she was tired and they had woken her up out of her sleep but this was too important. He placed his hands over her eyes and led her to the window. "Surprise."

Padme took in a sharp breath, it was beautiful. A lattice arc sat in her parents back yard. It had lavender and red rose vines neatly frown on it. A white strip led from the house's door to the lattice. Padding by a few rows of lavender chairs.

She spun around to look at Obi-wan. "What's this?" She asked with tears in her eyes, already knowing the answer.

His smile reassured her. "You said small with no holopress reporters. I thought this was the best way to have both."

"When?" She allowed her joyful tears to spill over and run down her cheeks.

He gently wiped a tear away with his thumb. "I had spoken to Sola about it. She said that she knew what you would like."

Sola leaned in, "I even picked out your dress. You want to go see it? Everybody else is getting ready."

Padme threw her arms around Obi-wan. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not today," he teased.

She quickly pecked his lips and whispered, "Later I'll show you." Padme reveled in the fact that she could still make him blush.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It's beautiful Sola. You know me so well its scarry." Padme hugged her sister. "Thank you, for helping Obi-wan, for setting it all up, for picking out this dress, for all of it!"

"That's what big sisters are for." Sola said zipping Padme into her gown.

"I thought they were for pouring water down your back."

"That too." Sola smiled.

"So you planned all this?"

"Not you and Obi-wan staying here. That threw me off but it worked out."

"Well this explains why Kayden has been so excited lately."

"Probably, oh, did I tellyou that Mom and Dad want Kayden to stay with us tonight."

"Where am I going to be?"

"I don't know, I'd guess on your honeymoon." Sola nudged Padme's shoulder.

"I wonder where we're going."

"I don't know, Obi-wan wouldn't tell me."

Padme chuckled, "He's such a sneak, but I love it." Padme sat to brush her hair. "I can't believe it Sola. I'm getting married." Her tone revealing pure awe.

Sola smiled at Padme. " I know, and to great guy."

"A wonderful man." Padme corrected as she wiped at her eyes feeling them collect moisture.

"Come on May, we have a wedding to get ready for." A voice came from the doorway.

Padme spun around to see her best friend standing there. "Kaliee! You're here!"

"I wouldn't miss my best friend's wedding for anything. Come on, lets get ready."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Kaliee, why am I all of the sudden really scared?"

"I don't know." Kaliee shrugged as she added the final touch to Padme's makeup. "Ask Sola when she comes back, she's been married before."

Padme just laughed. "I can't wait until you settle down."

Kaliee looked at her best friend with an up turned brow. "Yeah, me too."

"Don't look at me that way! It'll happen someday."

"Well, I hope so. But today is not about me its about you and your man."

"Right." Padme looked back at the mirror and smiled. It was finally their day.

* * *

Obi-wan sat in the front row of chairs trying to steady his shaking hand. He felt nervous and anxious. He placed his head in his head and took a deep breath. He looked up when he felt a small hand on his knee.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Kayden asked.

Obi-wan smiled at the look in his eye. It was a very similar look to the one Padme would wear when she got worried. He couldn't help but smile at how the boy looked in his suit. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"This thing is itchy. Are you sure you're okay?" Kayden asked as he climbed onto Obi-wan's lap.

"I'm just a little nervous. That's all."

"Why?"

"Because your Mom and I are going to get married today."

"What does that mean? Married."

"It means, that I promise to love your Mommy for the rest of my life. That I'll always take care of her no matter what. That no matter if we disagree, we'll work things out. That I'll always come home to her."

"But, don't you kind of do some of that stuff already?"

"I guess so."

Kayden scratched his head and tugged at the collar on his little suit. "Then I don't understand why you'd be scared."

"You know what? I don't understand either." Obi-wan set Kayden on the ground. "Do you know where you're supposed to stand?" Obi-wan stood up and walked under the lattice.

"Right here!" Kayden said running to his spot.

"Good job. Let's go inside its getting hot out here." Obi-wan put his hand on Kayden's shoulder and steered him indoors.

Kayden looked up at him. "You know, you still look funny in that." Kayden remarked while trying to hide a giggle.

"Oh really?"

Kayden could tell in his tone that something was coming. Obi-wan scooped him up and began tickling him. The little boy tried to wiggle away but just ended up leaning too far backwards and was now being held by his ankles as his head was only a few inches from the ground.

"Dad… no Dad… that tick…les." Kayden managed to get out. He tried again once the onslaught of tickles stopped. "Okay, I give up! I'm sorry."

Obi-wan set him down. "Just remember," he squatted down to Kayden's level. "You're wearing one too." Obi-wan tapped Kayden's nose with his finger, stood up and went inside.

Kayden came running behind him mumbling, "aww man!"

* * *

"How's my little sister doing?" Sola asked as she entered the room. She saw Padme turning around in front of a full length mirror. "Everything okay?"

"I think she's going to blow chunks." Kaliee said from her seat on the bed.

"I am not going to 'blow chunks'." Padme rolled her eyes and kept looking in the mirror.

"You better not, after I picked out that dress." Sola teased. "Do you think you're almost ready? Everyone is ready."

"Even Kayden?" Kaliee asked knowing what a task that was.

"Yeah, somehow Obi-wan got him to put on the suit."

"He's wearing a suit?" Padme asked excitedly.

"What else would he wear, May? His is just like Obi-wan's." Kaliee smiled at Padme.

"I'm almost ready. I'm just scared." Padme kept her focus in the mirror.

Sola and Kaliee exchanged glances and Kaliee stepped into the adjoining fresher. Sola walked up to her little sister and put her hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Padme lost her calmness with the soft tone of Sola's voice. She turned to look at her sister. "I'm scared, Sola. What if I mess up?"

"You won't! I haven't seen you mess up in years. And even when you think you've messed up, you really haven't. Plus you two have been living together for a little while now and you two know each other."

"I'm just so nervous. I know, in my heart that this is right…"

"Then that's all that matters." Sola interrupted. "You two are so much in love. I can see it in his eyes whenever he talks about you. And I can see your blush every time someone mentions Obi-wan's name."

"I do love him." Padme said looking to her sister. "More than you'll ever know. Some mornings I still can't believe I'm waking up next to him. That he's holding me."

"I know. It feels like he's a gift from a higher source."

"Yes," Padme smiled at knowing that feeling.

The stood silent for a while and Kaliee returned. "Do you think you're ready now?"

Padme's smile was larger than either woman had ever seen it. "You bet."

* * *

Padme felt like her heart was beating a light year a minute. She watched as Kaliee walked down the silken path. Padme felt her father's arm link with hers. She turned to smile at him and saw the tears that he was trying to hold back.

"I love you Daddy." She whispered trying to keep herself from crying.

"I love you too. And remember if you ever need me to, former Jedi of not, I'll kick his butt."

Padme laughed, "Yes, sir." She heard the music play and knew it was time to go.

She stepped out of the house and onto the silk pathway and looked straight to the lattice work. She met Obi-wan's eyes and had to restrain her tears. She looked to Obi-wan's right and saw Kayden standing in as Obi-wan's best man. She chuckled at the sight of them in matching suits.

As she neared the rose covered lattice her eyes stayed on Obi-wan. Her eyes doing a quick sweep over him. He looked so perfect standing there. She wondered if her smile matched the goofy one he wore on his face.

She came to stand beside him as her Father gave her a quick peck on the cheek and a whisper of love and sat down beside her mother. Obi-wan and Padme turned to the Holy Man as the ceremony began.

Obi-wan took Padme's hands and looked into her eyes as he declared his undying love for her. Telling her of the support to her he wishes to be. And the many years they will spend together. He placed a simple golden band on her finger.

Obi-wan wiped at her tears as she spoke her own vows. She was surprised her voice sounded as steady as it was. She finished and slipped a similar band onto Obi-wan's finger.

The Holy Man said a few words before pronouncing them husband and wife. Obi-wan quickly stole a kiss from his new bride. Applause surrounded them as their foreheads met. Padme felt she could do nothing but stand there and stare into his eyes.

"I love you." Obi-wan whispered to her, unsure if she could actually hear him over the commotion. He knew she saw it when she mouthed the same words back to him. Obi-wan wouldn't have noticed anyone else if there hadn't have been a tug on the bottom of his jacket.

Obi-wan pick Kayden up and Padme placed a kiss on the boy's face. He hugged them both and they all set down the silk aisle to their new lives as one family.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of this story. Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed, that is what keeps me going…and has made me decide to write a sequal!

And to all of you requesting an A/P version of this story, I may write an A/P story in the future but it won't have this storyline, sorry.


End file.
